


Real Vibe Killer

by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, But He Gets Better, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Highly inspired by One Ok Rock, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rockstar AU, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yuta is in crisis, jaehyun is a dick, yujae
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix
Summary: Yuta et Jaehyun appartiennent au groupe de rock en vogue, Simon Says entretiennent une relation consentante de plaisir sexuel. Mais Yuta s'attache trop et est trop souvent déçu. Peut-être que ce fut la fois de trop.Ou comment Jaehyun gâche tout en une simple soirée.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Real Vibe Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuJae Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YuJae+Nation).



> Bonjour à tou(te)s ~ 
> 
> Me voici avec un très long au Yujae, dont j'ai eu l'idée grâce à leurs teasers pour le comeback avec Warm Up 2nd Player, et surtout leur look rock et les tatouages *w* !
> 
> J'ai également été inspiré par le rockstar!au de @rosebudqin sur Twitter (thank your for letting me use your band's name btw <3) et par le groupe japonais One Ok Rock pour la répartition des rôles et dont j'ai utilisé une chanson que j'adore à un moment donné (je ne vous dis pas laquelle pour laisser la surprise ;) ) 
> 
> Je vous laisse donc avec ce LONG yujae de 18k mots, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture~ :3
> 
> PS : pour information, les dialogues souslignés correspondent à l'utilisation de l'anglais et ceux en gras à du japonais pour faciliter la compréhension ! 
> 
> PPS : Good luck for the ones trying to read it with a translator ! It means a lot that you are making this effort! I'll try to translate it asap for you to read it more easily !! <3

De forts gémissements emplissaient la petite chambre d’hôtel, alors que deux corps alanguis s’échauffaient, allongés dans le grand lit double. Le soumis gémissait sous les coups de reins brutaux du grand brun en lui, sa main serrant son biceps avec force pour lui communiquer tout le plaisir qu’il ressentait. Une large main vint agripper sa cuisse hâlée pour la remonter plus haut sur la hanche du dominant. Ses coups de reins se firent alors plus puissants et profonds, touchant sans relâche le point sensible de son amant qui se tortillait sous lui, proche de la délivrance.

« __ Aahn putain Jaehyun !_ »

Les ongles vernis de noir qui serraient son bras se resserrèrent sur sa peau blanche tandis qu’il se libérait, cambrant son corps au maximum. Jaehyun lâcha un grognement à la scène sous ses yeux et il plongea son visage contre le cou du petit blond qu’il prenait avec fougue, gémissant son prénom d’une voix rauque en se libérant à son tour, entraîné par le plaisir et la vue si séduisante sous lui :

« __ Ah Yuta…_ »

Il effectua encore quelques aller-venues dans le corps chaud de Yuta pour profiter de son orgasme, avant de se retirer, se laissant tomber à plat ventre à ses côtés dans les draps à présent froissés. Il tourna sa tête vers son amant qui le regardait les yeux brillants et la respiration rapide, une main sur son ventre. Le grand brun vint passer une main lasse sur le ventre plat de Yuta, laissant ses doigts se promener vers le nombril de son compagnon, redessinant rapidement la boule de son piercing. Son geste fit frissonner Yuta qui contracta ses abdominaux, un faible soupir franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Jaehyun le regarda se redresser, lui dévoilant son dos et le tatouage de dragon qui se trouvait au creux de ses reins contre sa colonne vertébrale. Jaehyun eut envie de glisser ses doigts contre sa peau mais son compagnon se redressa rapidement, l’empêchant d’exécuter son envie.

Il le vit se tourner et se pencher sur lui, et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer pour un baiser, le brun détourna légèrement le visage, laissant les lèvres de Yuta atterrir sur sa joue plutôt que sa bouche. Son geste contraria presque immédiatement Yuta qui se redressa en soupirant, et Jaehyun se retourna pour s’installer sur le dos, s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour regarder le corps nu de son ami se déplacer dans la pièce. Il vit Yuta attraper l’un des peignoirs en soie et disparaître dans la salle de bains sans un mot. Jaehyun ne détacha pas son regard sur sa silhouette nue si érotique. Une fois la porte claquée, le brun se laissa retomber sur le dos en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et laissa son regard se perdre vers la fenêtre. Il observa distraitement les lumières de la ville endormie, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il réagit cependant en entendant la douche s’enclencher dans la salle de bains et il soupira en se redressant totalement. Il récupéra ses vêtement éparpillés au pied du lit et s’habilla lentement. Il vérifia qu’il avait bien la clé de sa propre chambre d’hôtel et disparut de la pièce sans dire un mot, laissant Yuta découvrir la chambre vide une fois sorti de la salle d’eaux. Le blond soupira et passa la serviette dans ses cheveux, avant de nouer négligemment la ceinture du peignoir qu’il avait revêtu. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans jeter un regard au lit et aux draps à présent souillés et secoua la tête, les dents serrés par la frustration. Jaehyun agissait toujours ainsi depuis quelques temps. Depuis le début de leur tournée en Asie pour cet album.

Yuta faisait parti de l’un des groupes de rock en vogue en Corée du Sud. Il était le bassiste de leur groupe « Simon Says » tandis que Jaehyun jouait de la guitare électrique dans leur groupe de cinq personnes. Johnny, leur ami américain, était en charge de la batterie qu’il maîtrisait à la perfection tandis que leur couple d’amis TaeYong et Doyoung s’occupaient des voix. Ils avaient sorti leur nouvel album quatre mois plus tôt et étaient en tournée depuis un mois dans les grandes villes d’Asie. Ils avaient commencé par le Japon, et par la ville natale de Yuta, Osaka. Et après avoir traversé le Japon et la Chine, ils étaient de retour en Corée pour finir leurs derniers concerts. Ils étaient présentement à Busan, et rentreraient à Seoul dès le lendemain après-midi pour commencer les enregistrements de leur nouvel album.

Yuta ouvrit la porte donnant sur le petit balcon que possédait sa chambre et il sortit à l’extérieur, accueillant la fraîcheur de cette nuit de printemps avec plaisir. Il se sentit frissonner mais s’accouda tout de même à la rambarde laissant son regard glisser vers l’extérieur. Il soupira et laissa sa tête s’appuyer dans sa main droite, un regard las posé sur l’une des grandes tours lui faisant face. Il pensa à sa relation avec Jaehyun. Son cadet et lui avaient été amis avant de commencer le groupe, comme avec les autres membres, mais il avait toujours senti que leur relation était parfois ambigüe. Et elle l’était encore plus depuis presque un an. Depuis que lui et Jaehyun avaient commencé ces échanges charnels. « Friends with benefits », c’est ainsi que Johnny appelait leur duo, car le groupe savaient qu’ils couchaient ensemble sans sentiments plus forts que ceux d’amitié. Et pourtant, s’ils savaient…

S’ils savaient que Yuta était au fur et à mesure tombé amoureux de Jaehyun, ils ne parleraient peut-être plus ainsi de leur relation. Leurs échanges et la nature calme et posée de son cadet, mais aussi le côté dominant qu’il voyait souvent dans leurs étreintes ou sur scène l’avaient séduit. Et si Yuta pensait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il en doutait fortement depuis quelques temps. Car depuis le début de leur tournée pour « Horsemen of Apocalypse », leur dernier album, Jaehyun était plus distant. Comme ce soir où il profitait que Yuta soit sous la douche pour déguerpir et rejoindre sa chambre. Et Yuta n’osait jamais rien dire, ni le retrouver, et faisait comme si tout allait bien le lendemain. Il s’enfonçait de plus en plus dans le déni, acceptant cette relation qu’il savait mauvaise pour lui. Car malgré tout ça, il ressentait la même passion et frénésie à être intime avec le guitariste.

Personne dans le groupe ne le savait, sauf peut-être Taeil, leur manager. Johnny était trop accaparé par Ten, leur styliste mais aussi son compagnon, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas sur scène ou tous ensemble. Et TaeYong et Doyoung, les deux loverbirds, étaient souvent en train de se chamailler donc ne faisaient que peu attention à la relation de leurs amis. Car ils n’assistaient pas au départ de Jaehyun comme un voleur presque chaque soir où il rejoignait Yuta dans sa chambre, ni comme Yuta passait parfois une grande partie de la nuit éveillé, à réfléchir. Comme maintenant. Il devrait essayer de dormir, pour se reposer de leurs trois soirs intensifs de concert et éviter de mal supporter le voyage de demain, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions, et ce, même s’il essayait de se convaincre qu’il devait au moins accepter ses échanges actuels avec Jaehyun en se disant que c’était mieux que rien. Mais il voulait plus, toujours plus.

Chaque fois que son amant évitait ses lèvres pour qu’ils ne s’embrassent pas, Yuta sentait son cœur se serrer et ses sentiments lui être renvoyés en pleine face. Il devait accepter le fait que Jaehyun n’était attiré que par son corps, et pas autre chose. Il soupira et un vent frais le fit frissonner plus fort. Il décida de rentrer après un moment, ne voulant pas tomber malade encore une fois. Il referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit le lit, envoyant voler le drap sale et récupérant la couette propre qui se trouvait encore au pied du lit. Il s’affala sur le matelas, en enfonçant son visage dans l’oreiller. Il recouvrit à peine ses jambes et son dos et récupéra son téléphone pour vérifier que son réveil était bien enclenché. Il se réinstalla contre l’oreiller et s’endormit finalement rapidement, la fatigue le rattrapant.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la sonnerie vive de son téléphone, et il grogna en le cherchant à tâtons de sa main sur le matelas. Il s’en empara et l’éteignit rapidement, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se redresser sur ses coudes. Il lâcha un bâillement derrière sa main et se redressa en position assise, grimaçant en sentant les courbatures dans le bas de son dos. Il s’étira alors lentement pour ne pas se faire davantage mal et se releva. Il retira le peignoir pour s’habiller mais s’arrêta devant son reflet dans le grand miroir à pied contre le mur. Il observa alors son corps, remarquant enfin les nombreuses marques que Jaehyun avait laissé sur son corps hier : son cou et ses cuisses étaient couvertes de plusieurs suçons et ses hanches étaient marquées de bleus, très certainement un résultat de la prise du brun sur son corps hier. Il avait également quelques marques autour de son nombril percé, et il passa ses doigts dessus en soupirant avant de s’écarter du miroir.

Il passa une crème sur les bleus pour limiter leur persistance sur sa peau hâlée et en profita pour faire les soins pour son tatouage dans le bas de son dos. Ce tatouage était son deuxième, et était le plus récent qu’il avait, réalisé par son artiste préféré avant le début de leur tournée et il devait donc toujours y apporter des soins. Il observa ensuite son avant-bras droit qui portait également un tatouage, cette fois réalisé par un artiste japonais qu’il adorait pour l’aspect calligraphique de ses œuvres. Artiste dont un collègue avait réalisé le tatouage qui ornait le cou de Jaehyun d’ailleurs. Yuta sursauta quand trois coups furent portés à sa porte de chambre. Il s’empara de son boxer et enfila son sweatshirt oversize avant d’aller ouvrir. Il tomba sur Taeil qui le regarda avec un faible sourire.

« __ Salut Yu ! Je me demandais si tu serais bien réveillé !_

__ Evidemment, je n’allais pas rater la dernière journée de petit dej’ dans ce palace._

__ Justement, je venais te chercher pour y aller ! Les autres nous attendront dans le hall pour qu’on y aille ensemble._ »

Yuta le laissa entrer dans sa chambre pour qu’il finisse de se préparer et son manager et ami s’assit sur le bord du lit et il resta silencieux en regardant les gestes du bassiste qui enfilait un jean un peu délavé et troué sur les cuisses. Yuta récupéra son téléphone et la clé de sa porte de chambre et fit un sourire à Taeil pour lui signifier qu’il était prêt. Ils rejoignirent donc les autres dans le hall, et Yuta se sentit tout à coup gêné en voyant Jaehyun le fixer. Il détourna le regard et salua les autres d’un sourire, les suivant vers le lieu du petit déjeuner. Il fit presque exprès de s’installer en bout de table pour ne faire face à personne, et surtout pas à Jaehyun. Il s’éclipsa rapidement pour aller chercher un café et de quoi manger, faisant se froncer les sourcils du grand brun qui le suivit rapidement.

Le japonais s’adossa au comptoir où il commanda un café, et il sursauta lorsque la voix grave de Jaehyun résonna derrière lui. Il soupira et tourna un instant seulement le regard vers lui avant de porter son attention vers le comptoir. Le guitariste sembla être contrarié par sa réaction et il attrapa son bras en lui parlant d’une voix un peu rude :

« __ Ne m’ignore pas comme ça._

 __ Lâche-moi s’il te plait. Et je te signale que j’ai parfaitement le droit de t’ignorer vu que t’es parti comme un voleur cette nuit. Encore._ »

Jaehyun ne répondit rien et Yuta renifla avec dédain avant de récupérer son café avec un sourire doux pour le serveur, avant de retourner à table en laissant son ami en plan. Il soupira en s’asseyant à table et commença directement à boire son café sans faire attention à la réaction de Jaehyun. Il souffla, se détendant légèrement avec la boisson et il se mit à discuter avec Ten et Jungwoo, leur maquilleur, faisant un rapide débrief sur leur concert d’hier soir. Ils finirent de déjeuner assez rapidement, Yuta finissant de se détendre en discutant avec ses amis. Ils durent ensuite rejoindre leur chambre pour se préparer à prendre la route. Yuta commença alors à ranger ses quelques affaires, presque rassuré de rentrer car il commençait à être épuisé.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall à dix heures, tous prêts à partir. Ils laissèrent Taeil rendre les clés de leurs chambres, et une fois chose faite ils purent tous rejoindre leur bus qui les attendait devant l’entrée de l’hôtel. Ils s’installèrent tous dans le grand espace, Yuta rejoignant directement sa place sur la couchette contre le mur droit, soupirant en s’installant avec ses écouteurs en un instant. Il fit un sourire à Jungwoo qui s’était mis à côté de lui et laissa son regard se perdre vers la route. Il tomba rapidement dans le sommeil, ses courtes nuits se faisant finalement ressentir. Il s’endormit sous les yeux attendris et Jungwoo et TaeYong, mais un peu inquiets de Taeil et Doyoung qui savaient que Yuta ne dormait pas beaucoup.

Jaehyun observait également le blond sans rien dire, appuyé sur son siège et les bras croisés. Son regard était noir et indéchiffrable tandis qu’il avait le regard fixé sur le japonais. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils fassent une première pause après deux heures de route. Il sortit du véhicule pour aller chercher des sandwichs, et les membres décidèrent de laisser Yuta dormir. En remontant dans le bus, Jaehyun partit s’installer à la place de Jungwoo précédemment, posant les sandwichs achetés à côté de lui. Il tendit le paquet à Yuta une fois que je japonais se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, et ils mangèrent en silence. Yuta se réinstalla ensuite pour dormir, et finit par se retrouver avec la tête posée contre l’épaule de Jaehyun, qui parut surpris mais ne dit rien, laissant Yuta ainsi contre lui pour le reste du trajet.

*******

Yuta récupéra l’un des magazines qui traînait sur la table basse en soupirant, avant de s’affaler dans le petit canapé. Ils étaient rentrés de leur tournée deux semaines plus tôt et après trois jours de repos avaient commencé à tourner en studio pour leur nouvel album. Ils avaient déjà enregistré quelques parties instrumentales pour certaines de leurs chansons, et Doyoung et Taeyong commenceraient à enregistrer les voix plus tard. Yuta venait de finir d’enregistrer une partie solo de son instrument et était maintenant installé dans le canapé pour assister au tournage de Jaehyun et Johnny qui avaient une partie commune. Yuta porta son attention sur le magazine entre ses mains. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il tomba sur un récent article parlant de leur tournée. Il fut fier de lire les commentaires sur leurs concerts et de voir les quelques photos prises par la presse qui étaient présentes sur le papier glacé.

Il releva la tête en entendant ses deux amis arriver et les salua d’un sourire, tapant dans la main de Johnny en un high five. Il se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard de Jaehyun et le salua à son tour tandis que Johnny s’affalait à ses côtés dans le canapé :

« __ Alors Yu, ça a été ?_

 __ Ouais, comme d’habitude ! J’attends de voir ce que vous allez faire. Je veux entendre le résultat final._ »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et John tapa sa cuisse de sa large main dans un geste affectif, faisant sourire le japonais qui finit par rire quand Johnny répliqua :

« __ Tu vas être admiratif, comme toujours !_ »

Son rire se stoppa cependant lorsque la voix un peu rude de Jaehyun trancha l’air :

« __ Au boulot John, on n’a pas que ça à faire._ »

Johnny leva un sourcil en observant le regard sombre de Jaehyun fixant sa main toujours posé contre la cuisse du blond. L’américain leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, ébouriffant les cheveux du japonais avant de se rendre dans la salle d’enregistrement. Yuta regarda le grand brun le suivre sans rien dire, se mordant l’intérieur de la joue pour ne rien ajouter, les sourcils tout de même froncés. Lorsque la porte du studio claqua et que ses deux camarades ne pouvaient donc plus le voir, il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le magazine posé à ses côtés. Il se remit à lire l’article, fier des mots qu’il pouvait y lire. Il tourna la page et son sourire se fana rapidement : le sujet de cette page était tout autre, et parlait notamment de leurs relations. Yuta pouvait voir des photos des couples, mais aussi des photos de lui et Jaehyun proches, mais l’on pouvait clairement noter l’ambiguïté de leurs échanges, notamment quand Yuta vit la main de Jaehyun située dans le bas de son dos sur l’une des photos.

Il sentit son cœur s’accélérer en lisant l’article. Leur groupe était connu de la communauté LGBTQ+, principalement par le fait que chaque membre du groupe assumait son attirance sexuelle en plein jour, et en l’occurrence au niveau de la presse. Yuta assumait pleinement sa bisexualité, et ne s’en était jamais caché. Comme visiblement ses échanges avec Jaehyun qui n’étaient pas si discrets que ça, vu que des photos d’eux assez tendancieuses étaient disponibles. Il vint humidifier ses lèvres en lisant le petit paragraphe parlant de leur relation visiblement tendue mais proche, et que les deux semblaient s’assumer dans une relation plus qu’amicale, mais physique. Yuta sentit son corps s’échauffer à la lecture, mais il eut l’impression de prendre une douche froide lorsqu’il lut le paragraphe suivant et qu’il vit la photo qui l’accompagnait.

De toute évidence, Jaehyun s’était trouvé quelques partenaires durant certains soirs de leurs voyages, à en juger par les photos de lui avec d’autres hommes et femmes. Yuta comprit rapidement que Jaehyun ne se gênait pas pour aller voir ailleurs, quand il n’avait apparemment pas envie de coucher avec lui. Son humeur se fit alors tout de suite morose. Yuta se doutait bien que leurs activités nocturnes n’étaient pas exclusives et que Jaehyun couchait avec d’autres personnes, mais le prendre ainsi en plein visage, avec des photos à l’appui, cela énerva le japonais. Et Yuta se trouva stupide de ne pas avoir l’envie d’aller coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre que le coréen. Simplement parce que Jaehyun était celui qui lui plaisait et qui l’attirait, pas un autre. Yuta se sentit idiot, et en relevant un instant la tête pour regarder le coréen jouer de son instrument à travers la vitre teintée, il se sentit suffoquer.

Il laissa le magazine tomber sur la table basse, et s’excusa auprès des ingénieurs de son et quitta la pièce après avoir récupéré son sac bandoulière. Il sortit avec précipitation de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui et quitta le bâtiment sans se retourner. Il ne sut d’abord où aller, puis choisit de rejoindre l’appartement où il vivait en colocation avec Jaehyun, Taeil et Jungwoo. Il se doutait que seul Taeil devait être présent, puisque Jungwoo travaillait avec Ten sur la préparation de leur clip vidéo à venir, et donc réfléchissaient à l’univers de leur album depuis quelques jours. Yuta rejoignit le sous-sol du bâtiment et s’installa rapidement sur le dos de sa moto. Il enfila le casque et démarra en trombe, quittant le studio d’enregistrement et filant vers leur appartement. Il arriva rapidement, se garant à côté de la voiture de Taeil stationnée devant et tout aussi vite pénétra dans le logement.

Il envoya voler ses clés sur le petit meuble de l’entrée, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et entra dans le petit salon qui servait également de salle à manger. Un sourire prit finalement place sur son visage quand il remarqua le petit mot sur la table basse.

« __ « Salut les gars, j’ai dû partir régler quelques détails avec Ten et Woo, mais de quoi manger vous attend dans le frigo au cas où vous rentreriez plus tôt que moi ! X.O. ». Je t’adore Taeil…_ Chuchota Yuta pour lui-même. »

Il partit donc dans la cuisine et tout en récupérant une bière, chercha ce que leur manager avait préparé pour eux. Il sourit et s’empara du Tupperware sur la seconde étagère, et se servit une petite portion avant de ranger le reste proprement pour ses colocataires. Il récupéra sa paire de baguettes, son bol plein et sa bière fraîche et s’installa dans le canapé. Il alluma une chaîne du canal japonais, et écouta distraitement les informations du jour tout en mangeant et buvant. Il ne finit cependant pas sa nourriture, se perdant dans ses pensées, avant de soupirer, pris d’un mal de tête. Il se laissa finalement tomber de fatigue et de contrariété, s’allongeant dans le canapé en cachant son visage de son bras, lâchant un grognement d’inconfort. Il finit par s’endormir dans le canapé, un air tendu sur le visage.

C’est ainsi que le trouva Taeil quand il rentra trois heures plus tard avec Jungwoo. Le grand châtain lui fit signe de se taire en désignant le canapé et les deux amis prirent rapidement une expression inquiète en voyant le bol quasi rempli devant le japonais et son air anxieux, même endormi. Jungwoo prit l’initiative d’éteindre la télévision et de récupérer le plaid placé sur le fauteuil pour le mettre sur le corps fin de leur ami, mais fut stoppé dans son geste lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à nouveau et que Jaehyun entra en parlant un peu fort, suivi de Johnny :

« __ Vraiment, cette route est merdique ! Et les gens conduisent tous comme des cons !_ »

Le japonais précédemment endormi se réveilla d’un bond, surpris. Il fit sursauter Jungwoo qui resta figé avec le plaid en mains, et le maquilleur lança immédiatement un regard noir vers les nouveaux arrivants. Yuta se frotta les yeux avant de les regarder avec une mine confuse, puis soupira en se laissant retomber contre le canapé. Jungwoo lui lança un petit regard désolé, et posa le plaid sur ses jambes avant de lever les yeux au ciel en passant devant le guitariste. Taeil et Johnny observèrent la scène sans rien dire, puis Taeil s’approcha du canapé où le japonais s’était réinstallé, prenant naturellement place au niveau de sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux et sa tempe.

« __ Alors les gars ? Vous vous en êtes bien sorti si vous êtes déjà là ?_ Demanda-t-il en portant son attention sur ses deux cadets.

 __ Ouais, l’ingé son voulait tester quelques trucs avec nos enregistrements du jour, et comme ça risque de prendre toute la fin de soirée, et même peut-être la matinée de demain, il nous a conseillé de nous éclipser._ Répondit John en souriant. »

Jaehyun hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de la forme somnolente de Yuta, qui avait fermé les yeux à nouveau sous les gestes tendres du petit châtain. Johnny prit place dans le second canapé, et observa lui aussi Yuta sans rien dire. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu contrarier Yuta, car le japonais était souvent sujet à des migraines lorsqu’il était préoccupé, et John se doutait bien que c’était le cas d’aujourd’hui. Il vint finalement s’accroupir devant sa tête, et dégagea une mèche de cheveux blancs de devant ses yeux.

« _ _Yu ?_ L’appela-t-il doucement, et il reprit avec un sourire quand son ami ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder : _Ne te mets pas trop de stress avec tout ça mh ? On a encore du boulot mais ça va le faire, donc ne te mines pas trop ok ? »_

Yuta fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Johnny lui disait tout ça, mais il ne voulut pas se prendre la tête à trop réfléchir et il lâcha simplement un petit bruit d’approbation en refermant les yeux, soupirant sous les attentions. Il eut finalement le courage de se redresser après quelques instants et remercia ses amis avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre. Il ramassa son bol non fini et ses baguettes, allant ranger le tout soigneusement avant de s’excuser pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il prit l’un des cachets contre l’anxiété qui lui avaient été prescrit quelques semaines avant leur tournée et s’affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se glisser sous les draps, se débarrassant juste rapidement de son jean.

Il s’allongea sur le dos et observa un instant le plafond avant de lâcher un petit rire désabusé tout en repensant à ce qu’il avait lu ce midi dans le magazine. Yuta se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard noir vers sa porte à présent clause où il pouvait entendre la voix étouffée de Jaehyun parler avec Johnny et les autres. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration et jeta l’un de ses oreilles vers la porte, le coussin rencontrant la porte dans un bruit étouffé avant de tomber par terre et Yuta se retourna en grognant. Il prit alors une décision en entendant le rire de Jaehyun : il se promit alors de se faire plaisir lors de leur prochaine sortie en club, qui devrait très naturellement être proposé par Ten ou Johnny ce week-end. Si le guitariste ne se gênait pas pour aller foutre sa queue ailleurs, Yuta ne se priverait pas non plus à un orgasme offert par des inconnus s’il leur écartait les cuisses.

Et comme il le pensait, Ten leur proposa de sortir dans un club Vendredi soir. Evidemment, tout le groupe accepta immédiatement la proposition et ils étaient à présent tous en train de se préparer. Yuta observait son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, un sourire fier aux lèvres face à son apparence. Il avait choisi un pantalon blanc serré et troué sur les cuisses et les genoux qui le moulait parfaitement, qu’il avait assorti avec une chemise légère et transparente noire, dévoilant sa peau de façon sensuelle. Il portait son large collier ras de cou Louis Vuitton qu’il avait sorti pour l’occasion, tout comme sa chaîne de pantalon qui frôlait sa cuisse gauche. Il s’était également maquillé, rendant son regard envoûtant et presque animal et avait attaché ses cheveux en un manbun un peu lâche.

« _ _Yuta !?_ L’appela la voix de Jungwoo du couloir. _T’es prêt ?_ »

Yuta ne répondit pas mais remis l’une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille puis récupéra sa veste en jean noire avant d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses amis. Il leur fit un grand sourire, en leur annonçant qu’effectivement il était prêt et il eut un rire amusé devant la réaction de ses amis.

« __ Wow ce que t’es sex ce soir Yu !_

 __ Merci, t’es plutôt canon aussi Jungwoo~_ »

Les deux amis échangèrent un clin d’œil sous le regard las mais amusé de Taeil. Ce dernier s’empara de sa propre veste et de ses clefs de voiture.

« __ Bien alors on peut y aller ! On retrouve les autres devant le club !_ »

Ils prirent donc la route et arrivèrent rapidement au centre-ville. Les deux couples et Jaehyun les attendaient sur le parking à côté de leurs voitures respectives, et Ten ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un sifflement en voyant le look de ses amis.

« __ Eh bah, ça se voit qu’on n’est pas sorti depuis quelques semaines ! On est tous au top ce soir !_ »

Ils rirent tous ensemble, sauf Jaehyun qui avait le regard fixé sur la silhouette fine du japonais. Ce dernier sentait le regard brûlant du grand brun sur le sien mais l’ignora volontairement et discuta avec Ten et Jungwoo tout en se dirigeant vers l’entrée du bar. Ils purent pénétrer dans l’établissement assez vite et furent conduits à une table VIP dans un coin un peu à l’écart du grand bar, mais juste à côté de la piste de danse. Ils s’installèrent et commandèrent un premier verre et la soirée put commencer. Jaehyun tenta de prendre place aux côtés de Yuta mais fut contraint de s’asseoir à côté de Taeil qui avait été plus rapide. Cela le mit légèrement de mauvaise humeur, car il aurait bien profité de Yuta pour ce soir, surtout avec l’apparence carrément aguicheuse que le japonais avait ce soir.

La soirée s’engagea et il tenta plusieurs fois d’échanger de places avec leur manager pour s’approcher du blond, mais rien n’y faisait, c’est comme si Taeil servait de garde du corps à leur ami et cela agaçait de plus en plus Jaehyun. Il soupira et accapara finalement l’attention de Taeil lorsque celui-ci revint avec leur quatrième tournée de cocktails.

« __ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ce soir ?_

__ De quoi tu parles au juste ?_

__ Ton petit manège là, de me bloquer pour que je ne rejoigne pas Yuta. Ne fais pas l’innocent j’ai remarqué._ »

Taeil lança un regard derrière lui et soupira avant de poser le plateau et de croiser les bras. Il répondit ensuite à Jaehyun d’une voix un peu plus froide que prévu :

« _ _Yuta se sent pas bien depuis quelques jours, alors juste ce soir, fous-lui la paix mh ? N’en rajoute pas. Puis il n’a pas besoin de ta compagnie ce soir._ »

Jaehyun fronça les sourcils à ses mots, ne voyant visiblement pas où son ami voulait en venir. Il remarqua cependant le regard fixe de Taeil posé au loin, ainsi que son petit sourire presque satisfait. Il se retourna alors et fronça les sourcils en constatant que la chaise de Yuta était vide. Il chercha le bassiste du regard et ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris et choqué lorsqu’il repéra le blond plus loin, sur la piste de danse. Il se déhanchait et bougeait au rythme de la musique qui tambourinait à leurs oreilles, et était collé à un grande perche. Le corps fin du japonais bougeait avec sensualité, son dos appuyé contre le torse d’un homme châtain qui avait les mains posées sur les hanches de Yuta. Jaehyun sentit son cœur s’accélérer de voir Yuta ainsi avec un homme et il allait bouger lorsque Taeil attrapa son bras.

Son aîné le regarda avec des yeux noirs et secoua négativement la tête, lui répétant « _Fous lui la paix ce soir._ ». Jaehyun lâcha un grognement et retourna s’asseoir avec mauvaise humeur, ne quittant pas le couple de danseurs des yeux.

« __ Eh bah, il est chaud ce soir Yuyu ! Ça fait plaisir de le voir s’amuser comme ça !_ S’exclama soudainement Ten, assez fort pour être entendu malgré la musique. Il se tourna vers Johnny en attrapant sa main. _Allez viens John, allons danser aussi !_ »

Le couple rejoignit alors la piste de danse et commença à danser, vite rejoint par Taeyong et Doyoung puis par Jungwoo. Taeil resta assis, observant les réactions de leur guitariste qui n’avait pas bougé et qui fixait toujours Yuta avec un regard féroce. Le spectacle semblait le rendre fou de rage et Taeil ne dit rien, mais un sourire amusé se formait sur ses lèvres. Il croisa les bras et resta silencieux.

Yuta dansait avec cet inconnu depuis quelques minutes maintenant, et il choisit finalement de se tourner pour lui faire face. Il resta collé au corps fort contre le sien et fit un sourire en coin en levant les yeux, admirant son partenaire du soir. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant au moment où la chanson changeait de rythme, l’ambiance se faisant plus sensuelle et électrique. Yuta laissa le grand châtain glisser ses larges mains sur son corps, frissonnant quand les doigts glissèrent à la barrière de son pantalon, caressant ses hanches. Le bassiste passa ses mains autour de son cou et il pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en rendant ses mouvements de hanche plus provocateurs, excitant le grand contre lui, qui réagissait rapidement à leur proximité. Parfait. Même Yuta commençait à se prendre vraiment au jeu, adorant l’éclat de désir dans les yeux noirs devant lui. Il se sentait désiré et c’est ce qu’il cherchait.

Il se fit plus provocant encore et lâcha un bruit surpris quand l’inconnu ne put résister et attrapa sa nuque pour lier leurs lèvres. Le baiser était féroce, inattendu, mais Yuta l’accueilli avec plaisir, souriant contre ses lèvres tout en répondant au baiser. Une de ses mains agrippa une mèche de cheveux de son homologue et il allait laisser sa seconde main glisser plus bas sur son corps lorsque le plus grand lâcha ses lèvres pour attraper son bras. Yuta le regarda avec surprise et l’inconnu glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille, lui proposant d’une voix suave tandis que la seconde main se plaquait sur ses fesses :

« __ T’es hyper excitant… On peut continuer tout ça dans un lieu plus approprié ?_ »

Ainsi collé contre le corps de son homologue, Yuta pouvait sentir tout l’effet qu’il lui avait fait. Il lâcha un petit rire amusé et lui fit un clin d’œil suggestif avant de hocher la tête, avec un sourire en coin. Il attrapa sa main et les tira lui-même vers l’extérieur, et son regard croisa un instant celui noir et fulminant de Jaehyun avant que Yuta ne le quitte des yeux et ne disparaisse dans la foule avec l’inconnu, pour une nuit de sexe torride, il en était certain.

*******

Yuta se réveilla courbaturé et désorienté. Il fronça les sourcils sous la lumière trop forte qu’il prenait en plein visage et ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il remarqua tout de suite qu’il n’était certainement pas dans sa chambre ni chez lui. Il se redressa alors, tournant rapidement le regard vers la droite en entendant du mouvement à ses côtés. Il pencha la tête et observa le corps alangui de l’inconnu endormi à ses côtés et Yuta se rappela alors la soirée d’hier. Il bougea légèrement, un peu mal à l’aise d’être resté dormir chez lui, mais se doutait bien que vu son état en fin de soirée hier, il n’aurait pas pu rentrer seul. Il se mit en position assise, soulagé que l’inconnu n’ait pas dormi contre lui et observa la pièce. C’était une chambre assez simple mais rangée, quoi qu’un peu en pagaille avec leurs vêtements et la lourde couette éparpillés autour du lit. Il chercha des yeux son portable, et le trouva finalement par terre au pied du matelas.

Il se redressa un peu brusquement et grimaça, retenant un gémissement d’inconfort sous son geste. Putain il avait vraiment pris cher que ce qu’il pensait hier soir, vu la douleur. Il passa une main sur ses reins pour les masser légèrement et attrapa son téléphone de l’autre. Il le déverrouilla et fronça les sourcils en voyant les trois appels manqués de Taeil, Jungwoo et Johnny. Il se releva totalement et récupéra ses vêtements, quittant la chambre à coucher en silence pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Il s’habilla en vitesse, vérifiant bien qu’il ne lui manquait rien et appela un Uber pour le récupérer. Il rejoignit l’extérieur du bâtiment pour l’attendre et s’autorisa enfin à écouter les messages de ses amis.

Il se sentit un peu coupable en les écoutant être inquiets au téléphone, lui demandant où il était et ce qu’il faisait. Le seul ne semblant pas inquiet était Taeil, qui lui demandait juste de l’appeler immédiatement en cas de problème. Yuta sourit et lui envoya un message pour le prévenir qu’il était sur le retour. A peine eut-il fini d’envoyer le message que la voiture noire de son chauffeur du jour s’arrêtait devant lui. Il s’installa dans l’habitacle et observa son reflet dans l’écran de son téléphone, lâchant un petit rire nerveux en voyant son air dépravé et fatigué. Son sourire se fana cependant lorsqu’il sentit la migraine de lendemain de soirée commencer à apparaître. Il mit ses écouteurs et appuya sa tête sur la vitre, fermant les yeux pour le reste du trajet.

Il arriva devant son appartement une demi-heure plus tard et soupira de soulagement en remerciant le chauffeur et en descendant de la Berline. Il entra lentement dans l’immeuble et lâcha un bâillement sonore derrière sa main une fois dans l’ascenseur. Il était fatigué, mais carrément content de sa fin de soirée. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il était ravi. Il s’était senti désiré avec passion par cet inconnu, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, et avait eu une nuit de sexe aussi agitée qu’il l’espérait. Il avait même arrêté de penser à Jaehyun au moment même ou l’inconnu l’avait embrassé passionnément contre le mur du couloir devant sa porte. Yuta sortit de ses pensées lorsque le « ting » caractéristique de l’ascenseur résonnait pour lui indiquer qu’il était au bon étage. Il entra alors rapidement dans l’appartement, entrant sans faire de bruit car il ne savait pas si ses amis étaient réveillés.

Il n’eut cependant que le temps de se retourner avant que Jungwoo ne lui saute dans les bras. Yuta laissa tomber sa veste au sol pour se rattraper au petit meuble de l’entrée et ne pas chuter, surpris.

« __ Yuta ! T’aurais pu répondre à mes messages ! Et t’aurais surtout pu nous dire où tu étais !_ »

Yuta lâcha un petit rire nerveux et se détacha de son ami en répliquant avec nonchalance :

« __ Jungwoo, pour te dire où j’étais, il aurait déjà fallu que je sache moi-même où j’étais._ »

Il entendit Taeil rigoler derrière eux et se tourna alors pour lui faire face, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard de chiot battu que Jungwoo devait lui faire après avoir été ignoré toute la soirée d’hier.

« __ Quand même, t’aurais pu prévenir que tu partais tirer ton coup ailleurs, on n’est pas habitué à ce que tu fasse ça Yu._ »

Yuta se tourna vers le canapé en entendant Johnny, et haussa les épaules en partant s’affaler à ses côtés. Il donna un coup dans les jambes de Johnny pour que l’américain les retire de leur table basse et répliqua simplement :

« __ Y’a un début à tout que veux-tu._ »

Yuta ferma les yeux et ne remarqua pas l’échange silencieux de ses trois amis avant que Johnny ne rajoute :

« __ On pensait que t’allais finir la soirée avec Jaehyun, comme souvent._

 __ Eh bah nan, c’était pas dans mes plans d’hier soir, pour ma part._ Répondit Yuta d’une voix un peu rude sans bouger ni rouvrir les yeux. »

Ses amis parurent surpris mais ne rajoutèrent rien quand Taeil secoua la tête. Johnny ne put s’empêcher de faire un nouveau commentaire devant l’apparence de Yuta, notamment les quelques suçons qui ornaient le cou du japonais.

« _ _En tous les cas, ce mec devait être un très bon coup vu ton air totalement débauché._

 __ Oh si tu savais~_ Fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint avant qu’ils n’éclatent de rire. »

Ils se mirent finalement à discuter tous les quatre tout en déjeunant, avant d’être interrompu lorsque Jaehyun claqua la porte de sa chambre et rejoignit le salon. Yuta releva légèrement la tête de là où il était allongé, observant le coréen passer dans la cuisine en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable. Jungwoo leva un sourcil en voyant l’air visiblement agacé du grand brun.

« __ Il lui arrive quoi pour avoir l’air si énervé dès le réveil ?_

 __ Il a fini la soirée seul hier je crois._ Répondit Taeil en lançant un rapide regard vers Yuta qui fixait la cuisine avec les sourcils froncés. »

Le japonais détourna rapidement le regard quand Jaehyun revint, et prit un air faussement nonchalant en se rallongeant, grimaçant cependant à la douleur qui le lança soudainement dans le bas du dos et grogna en se recalant, au moment où Jaehyun prenait place aux côtés de Johnny qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule. L’américain ne put résister à lui faire une petite remarque :

« __ Bah alors Jae, t’as pas trouvé ton bonheur hier soir ? C’est la première soirée qu’on fait depuis la fin de la tournée et t’as raccompagné personne ! C’est surprenant venant de toi_. »

Jaehyun lança un regard blasé mais contrarié à son ami batteur et s’enfonça dans le canapé en grognant.

« __ Personne m’intéressait ce soir. Mais je vois que d’autres se sont amusés au moins._ »

La fin de sa phrase s’était faite plus rude en regardant Yuta, et le japonais leva un sourcil à la remarque à son encontre, et fit finalement un sourire en coin en haussant les épaules :

« __ Ouais, et je n’ai même pas eu besoin de chercher, ce mec m’est tombé dans les bras._

 __ Surtout entre les cuisses plutôt nan ?_ »

La réplique de Jaehyun surprit tout le monde, et Taeil et Jungwoo s’offusquèrent que le brun parle de Yuta comme ça. Johnny ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant le japonais, attendant sa réponse à la provocation. Elle ne tarda pas quand Yuta se redressa, lançant un regard sombre à Jaehyun :

« __ Et qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre au juste ?_

 __ Je ne pensais pas que t’avais si peu d’estime de toi pour te faire baiser par un inconnu, c’est tout._ Répondit Jaehyun.

 __Pense ce que tu veux, je m’en fous._ »

Il se leva du canapé en levant les yeux au ciel et lâcha un « _Connard_ » avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bains. Une fois que Yuta fut enfermé dans la pièce, Taeil jeta un regard noir à Jaehyun et se retint de lui faire une remarque devant tout le monde. Il attendit que Jungwoo parte s’isoler dans sa chambre et que Johnny rentre chez lui pour parler au guitariste.

« __ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de parler comme ça à Yuta ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait au juste ?!_

 __ Est-ce que ça te regarde ? Non alors fous-moi la paix, je lui parle comme je veux._ »

Taeil fronça les sourcils, énervé par son comportement. Il lui répliqua alors en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse :

« __ Yuta n’est pas à ta disposition quand t’as envie de coucher avec lui, et tu n’as aucunement le droit de lui parle comme ça quand il va voir ailleurs. Votre arrangement de coucher ensemble ne te donne aucun droit sur lui._

__ J’ai jamais dit le contraire._

__ Non mais tu te comporte comme un connard parce que pour une fois c’est lui qui est allé voir ailleurs alors que tu l’attendais. Donc arrête de faire le mec jaloux alors que t’es le premier à aller niquer tout ce qui bouge._ »

Jaehyun leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup d’épaule à Taeil en quittant la pièce, annonçant qu’il allait faire un tour. Taeil soupira mais sursauta quand il remarqua Yuta dans l’entrée du couloir. Le japonais était habillé avec confort, un gros sweat à l’effigie d’un groupe qu’il adorait, et un pantalon noir assez serré, contrastant avec son haut trop grand. Taeil s’inquiéta en voyant l’éclat triste dans les yeux du japonais et s’approcha alors de lui.

« __ Yuta tout va bien ?_

__ Je… Désolé j’aurais pas dû écouter mais, je vous ai entendu avec Jae…_

__ Oh… Désolé si j’ai dit quelque chose qui fallait p-_

__ Merci._ Le coupa soudainement Yuta. _D’avoir pris ma défense et de lui avoir parlé comme ça._ »

Taeil lui fit un petit sourire en ébouriffant ses cheveux amicalement. Il embrassa son crâne et lui assura de ne pas s’en soucier. Il lui proposa qu’ils préparent quelque chose à manger pour le midi, et Yuta accepta volontiers. Il jeta un regard vers le salon, espérant y voir Jaehyun et qu’il vienne s’excuser mais la pièce était vide. Yuta prépara le riz et quelques ingrédients pour aider Taeil qui était plus doué que lui pour la cuisine, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Taeil lui lança un regard avant de demander finalement après un instant d’hésitation :

« __ Yuta, comment tu établirais ta relation avec Jae ? Ce n’est vraiment que physique ?_ »

Le japonais releva la tête vers lui avec surprise avant de détourner le regard, les joues rouges. Taeil eut un petit sourire triste. Il posa une main sur le bras du japonais.

« __ Ne te brusque pas hm ? Je veux juste savoir. Et je te connais, je sais que ce qu’il a dit tout à l’heure t’a blessé, comme quand il part à chaque fois de ta chambre d’hôtel quand vous vous retrouvez._

__ Comment tu…_

__ Je l’ai surpris dans le couloir une fois quand il sortait de ta chambre, et vu son état, vous ne jouiez pas aux cartes…_ »

Yuta rougit et tapa le bras de son ami à sa dernière remarque mais il soupira bien vite et détourna le regard. Le bassiste s’adossa au plan de travail, les bras croisés contre son torse et il se confia finalement.

« __ Dès le début, quand on a commencé à sentir l’attirance qu’on avait pour l’autre, on s’était mis plus ou moins d’accord pour ne pas mélanger désir et sentiments… Et si ça m’allait pendant un petit moment, j’ai brisé la règle et je me sens complètement con. Parce que visiblement il ne veut rien d’autre que mon corps._ »

Yuta semblait plus las et défaitiste qu’anéanti. Taeil fronça les sourcils et demanda ensuite, un peu curieux :

« __ Si tu… Si tu as compris que tu étais intéressé par lui plus que pour le physique, pourquoi tu n’as jamais dit stop et arrêter les choses ?_

 __ Parce que j’y arrive pas. A chaque fois que je tentais de mettre de la distance entre nous, il revenait vers moi et je ne résistais pas… J’suis vraiment con._ »

Taeil parut déconcerté mais il passa une main sur le bras de son ami, essayant de le rassurer.

« __ Tu n’es pas un idiot Yu, les sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose qui se contrôlent. Il faudrait que tu arrive à t’éloigner de lui plus longtemps hm ? Hier soir, c’était pour ça le départ avec ce gars ? Pour éviter Jae ?_

 __ Hm… Et surtout pour faire comme lui. Et aller voir ailleurs. Je voulais me sentir vraiment désiré tu vois ? Pas juste pour mon corps mais… Enfin… Je voulais être embrassé, au moins une fois._ »

Taeil ouvrit de grands yeux aux mots du japonais.

« __ Comment ça « être embrassé » ? Vous ne vous embrassez pas avec Jaehyun ?_

 __ Non.. On a dû s’embrasser une seule fois, le premier soir, puis il m’a pris sans recommencer. Et les fois suivantes, je tentais d’initier le contact mais il évitait à chaque fois mes baisers. C’est super vexant._ Yuta ajouta ensuite d’une voix plus sombre : _Ça, plus le fait qu’il se barre comme un voleur après avoir tiré son coup, j’ai l’impression d’être une vulgaire pute. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il laisse un billet sur la table de chevet et le tableau serait complet._ »

Yuta ne laissa pas le temps à Taeil de répondre et récupéra leurs bols et des paires de baguettes, allant les placer sur leur table basse. Il soupira et secoua la tête, retournant aider son ami dans la cuisine. Une fois le plat préparé, il alla le poser sur la table avant d’aller chercher Jungwoo dans sa chambre. Ils se mirent à manger, Taeil ayant envoyé un message à Jaehyun toujours à l’extérieur pour le prévenir qu’ils commençaient à manger sans lui. Après quelques minutes, la porte de l’entrée claqua et Jaehyun entra, se stoppa un instant devant eux, puis annonça qu’il arrivait. Il prit une rapide douche puisqu’il était allé courir, et revint s’installer à table.

Il dût prendre place sur le canapé à côté du japonais qui ne bougea pas, l’ignorant totalement et continuant à manger. Il sentit Jaehyun bouger un peu contre lui, mais fit en sorte de l’ignorer. Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence, seuls leurs deux colocataires discutaient pour animer le repas. Quand les plats furent finis, Yuta se leva pour débarrasser la table et Taeil lança un regard noir vers Jaehyun en lui faisant un signe de tête vers Yuta. Jaehyun comprit et se leva alors, récupérant un autre plat pour l’amener à la cuisine. Il y retrouva Yuta qui mettait les couverts dans le lave-vaisselles avec des gestes hâtifs et Jaehyun comprit que le bassiste était énervé. Jaehyun s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda Yuta en croisant les bras avant de briser le silence.

« __ Yuta je-_ Commença-t-il, mais il fut vite coupé par la voix froide de son amant.

 __ La ferme. Ne me parle pas. Pas après ce que t’as osé me dire._ »

Le japonais lui lança un regard noir avant de passer à côté de lui, mais Jaehyun l’attrapa par le bras.

« __ Yuta écoute-moi._

 __ Non !_ S’emporta le japonais en se détachant de lui et en se retournant pour lui faire face. _J’en ai marre, Jaehyun. Tu me traites comme un moins que rien tout le temps donc ça suffit. Juste, laisse-moi tranquille._ »

Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit, enfilant ses chaussures et sa veste. Il attrapa ses clés de maison posées sur la commode de l’entrée. Il annonça rapidement qu’il sortait et partit en claquant la porte. Il partit à pied, rejoignant les bords de la rivière Han et marcha simplement sur le petit chemin de terre. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et arriva à se détendre après quelques minutes de marche, et il choisit de se poser sous un arbre, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et appuyant sa tête dessus. Il resta ainsi un moment avant qu’un appel de son prénom ne le fasse sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et observa Taeil s’avancer rapidement vers lui.

« __Ah… J’étais sûr que tu serais venu ici._ »

Yuta haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la rivière devant lui. Taeil vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et garda son attention sur Yuta, restant muet quelques secondes avant de briser le silence :

« __ Tu ne veux pas parler avec Jaehyun ? Il comptait peut-être s’excuser._

 __ Je m’en fiche. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ses excuses auraient été sincères. Si c’était juste pour m’amadouer, autant qu’il se taise._ »

Taeil comprit alors que Yuta avait été extrêmement vexé par la remarque du coréen. Il posa alors une main sur son bras et lui conseilla d’ignorer Jaehyun pour l’instant, et de réfléchir ensuite, une fois que sa colère et sa rancœur se seraient apaisées. Les deux amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes, changeant de sujet pour aborder leur nouvel album dont les préparatifs continuaient. Ils durent finalement prendre le chemin de leur appartement lorsque la pluie s’invita avec eux. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu’ils se mettaient à courir pour éviter d’être trop trempés par la pluie tombant plus fort, Yuta se persuada qu’appliquer le conseil de Taeil restait la meilleure chose à faire pour l’instant. Il ignorerait le coréen à partir de maintenant.

Et Yuta parvint à maintenir sa résolution durant tous les préparatifs de leur album, et même durant le tournage du clip, malgré la scène qu’il avait dû tourner avec Jaehyun. Même ce soir, pour la soirée organisée par leur agence, il avait jusque là réussi à éviter le coréen. Certes il s’était occupé l’esprit en enchaînant les verres d’alcool, mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? Malgré toute sa volonté d’éviter de porter de l’intérêt au coréen, son regard ne cessait de se promener sur sa silhouette depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce. Jaehyun était sexy. Pas qu’il ne l’était pas le reste du temps, mais la veste de blazer qu’il portait faisait ressortir sa carrure et surtout, son tatouage sur le cou. Yuta mordilla ses lèvres et reprit une gorgée de son verre en détournant rapidement le regard quand il vit le brun se tourner vers lui. Il eut une petite moue boudeuse en constatant que son verre était vide.

Yuta s’écarta un peu de la foule, rejoignant le bar où il commanda un nouveau cocktail. Il sursauta lorsqu’une main se posa sur son bras quand il voulut le porter à ses lèvres. Il s’attendait à trouver Taeil ou Taeyong, qui lui avaient déjà dit de faire attention ce soir mais il croisa le regard sombre de Jaehyun. Il ne sut quoi dire ni quoi faire, trop surpris, et déjà un peu trop pris par l’alcool. Il resta alors bloqué sans bouger, et Jaehyun soupira en reposant son verre sur le comptoir dans un geste un peu trop vif et Yuta comprit que, peut-être, il n’était pas le seul un peu trop alcoolisé ce soir. Jaehyun passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa le plus petit, avant de prendre la parole :

« __ Tu essaye de tomber ivre mort ?_

 __ Peut-être bien._ Répondit le japonais en reprenant son verre et en prenant une gorgée sous le regard noir de son cadet. _Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?_ »

Jaehyun leva les yeux au ciel à sa réplique et l’attrapa doucement par le bras en répondant d’une voix lasse.

« __ Evidemment que ça m’intéresse. Tu es mon ami, idiot._

 __ Mh, faudra m’expliquer depuis quand traiter son ami de pute est acceptable._ »

Jaehyun serra les dents à l’accusation et répliqua :

« __ Je ne t’ai pas insulté de cette façon…_

 __ Non mais c’était tout comme et tu me traites comme tel la majorité de nos moments ensemble. Donc maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser me noyer dans l’alcool, ça me ferait plaisir._ »

Yuta tourna les talons, son verre toujours en main et s’écarta du coréen, rejoignant un couloir isolé. Jaehyun le rattrapa cependant en agrippant son coude et lâcha un grognement quand le japonais se débattit. Il lui retira son verre pour la seconde fois et le maintint assez haut pour que Yuta ne puisse pas l’atteindre. Jaehyun reprit ensuite la parole, sa voix se faisant plus rude :

« __ Yuta joue pas à ça. Je ne pense pas ça de toi et tu le sais._

 __ Non je le sais pas. Parce que tu ne me parles pas. Et que tu barres comme un voleur à chaque fois. J’en ai ras le bol que tu m’ignore comme ça, en me laissant en plan dans mon lit ! J’en peux plus ! Tu peux le comprendre ça !?_ »

Jaehyun parut déconcerté par les paroles du bassiste, et il agit par pur instinct – et un peu à cause de l’alcool dans ses veines pensa-t-il plus tard – quand Yuta commença à s’écarter une nouvelle fois de lui. Il le stoppa par une forte prise sur son poignet, et alors que Yuta se retournait pour très certainement l’envoyer encore balader, Jaehyun lâcha le verre sans peine et passa sa seconde main sur sa nuque. Il attira son visage contre le sien en un baiser brûlant et impatient. La rencontre de leurs lèvres fut brutale, mais immédiatement enivrante. Yuta lutta un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Jaehyun appuya de son corps contre celui du blond, le forçant à reculer jusqu’à ce que son dos rencontre le mur du couloir. Yuta lâcha un gémissement surpris mais se laissa faire, accueillant le corps fort et musclé du guitariste contre lui. Il agrippa ses mèches de cheveux pour approfondir lui-même leur baiser, le rendant langoureux. Yuta s’écarta cependant brutalement du brun en sentant l’alcool et il murmura alors en le regardant.

« __ On va le regretter…_

 __ Là tout de suite, je m’en fous. Je te veux._ »

Yuta lâcha un gémissement d’envie à ses simples paroles presque grognées contre ses lèvres et reprit brutalement la bouche de Jaehyun. Il regretterait, il le savait déjà, mais il était à présent trop pris par le plaisir que Jaehyun lui faisait ressentir, et surtout le manque de leur contact après ces semaines à éviter son contact. Ils finirent par flirter pour une bonne partie de la soirée, buvant encore quelques verres, mais tous les deux cette fois.

*******

La porte de l’appartement claqua derrière eux, et Yuta s’affairait déjà à retirer la veste du brun, envoyant également voler la sienne dans l’entrée. Ils se déchaussèrent avec hâte, et une fois chose faite, leurs corps se rencontrèrent brutalement, Jaehyun lâcha un soupir contre les lèvres du japonais qu’il guidait vers sa chambre à reculons sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait également pas garder ses mains pour lui, ses doigts se glissant déjà sous le haut en flanelle de Yuta. Le bassiste n’était pas en reste, glissant ses doigts dans l’ouverture de sa veste pour effleurer sa peau et retirer le bouton qui la maintenait fermée. Il put alors parcourir la peau pâle du brun et lâcha un halètement quand les doigts de Jaehyun effleurèrent la peau de ses reins qui était déjà brûlante.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre du brun tous les deux à moitié nus après s’être débarrassé de leurs hauts à l’entrée de la pièce. Jaehyun poussa rapidement Yuta contre son lit, et le japonais se trouva alors étendu en travers du lit double, le corps chaud de Jaehyun surplombant le sien. Leur proximité et l’alcool dans leur sang augmenta curieusement leur envie. Yuta attira Jaehyun contre lui d’une main sur sa nuque et le grand brun s’installa entre ses cuisses avec un naturel qui fit frissonner Yuta. Il glissa ses lèvres contre le cou du brun, redessinant les bords de son tatouage mais Jaehyun le stoppa rapidement en donnant un coup de reins brusque. Yuta gémit et vint glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun, Jaehyun glissa sans ménagement ses mains sous le corps de Yuta, agrippant ses cuisses pour coller leurs bassins encore couverts de leurs pantalons.

Il tira un soupir suave au japonais, et choisit d’accélérer les choses. Il dégrafa rapidement le pantalon du blond et s’affaira pour le lui retirer, ôtant le sien avec tout autant de rapidité. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en simple boxer et alors que Yuta se redressait pour recoller leurs corps, Jaehyun le fit retomber en arrière sur le matelas, lui arrachant un petit bruit surpris. Le brun le surplomba à nouveau de son corps et sans plus de cérémonie, fourra sa main dans le boxer de Yuta, caressant directement son sexe. Yuta cambra son corps à la sensation si directe et agrippa le biceps du brun. Jaehyun eut un sourire charmeur à sa réaction et commença à le caresser en des gestes hâtifs qui tirèrent bien vite des gémissements au blond.

Il profita du plaisir dans lequel était plongé Yuta pour lui retirer son boxer. Le bassiste se retrouva alors nu sous le brun, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour laisser sa seconde main rejoindre l’intimité du blond et sans le prévenir, il entra un premier doigt en lui. Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux sous la douleur que cela lui apporta, et il gémit plaintivement en essayant d’attraper le poignet de Jaehyun.

« __ J-Jae attends c’est trop.. Hn.._ » 

Yuta ferma les yeux à la gêne qu’il ressentait et il cambra son corps quand Jaehyun ajouta un second doigt en lui, créant une plus forte douleur pour Yuta. Le japonais sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes à la friction trop rude et il laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte. Jaehyun ne parut pas y donner de l’importance, car il continua ses gestes en ignorant les soupirs douloureux du japonais sous lui. L’alcool dans son organisme semblait ne pas lui faire comprendre qu’il blessait Yuta, et il revint l’embrasser avec force tout en glissant sa seconde mains sur sa hanche. Yuta mordit sa lèvre sous la gêne qu’il ressentait toujours au niveau de son entrée mais répondit tout de même au baiser.

La friction devint finalement agréable pour Yuta après de longues secondes et il soupira quand les doigts de Jaehyun effleurèrent ce doux point en lui. Il gémit enfin son plaisir, et Jaehyun donna un coup de reins pour faire se rencontrer leurs sexes seulement séparés par le boxer du brun. Il retira ses doigts du corps chaud du blond et lui chuchota à l’oreille d’une voix suave :

« __ Tourne-toi…_ »

Yuta lui lança un regard brûlant avant de se tourner comme demandé, son corps réagissant de lui-même, oubliant ce qu’il ressentait par rapport à cette position. L’alcool l’empêchait de ressentir pleinement l’inconfort qu’il éprouvait à se retrouver ainsi à quatre pattes sur le lit du brun. Il soupira quand les mains larges du brun se posèrent sur ses hanches, et l’une d’elles effleura son corps pour rejoindre le creux de ses reins. Les doigts de Jaehyun redessinèrent le dragon dessiné sur sa peau, et il appuya sur ses reins pour le forcer à cambrer le dos. Yuta s’appuya sur ses avant-bras et creusa sa chute de reins sous le regard gourmand de Jaehyun. Le brun retira son boxer avec hâte et s’empara rapidement du tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet pour en induire son sexe à la va-vite. Il se pencha ensuite sur le corps de son aîné et vint mordiller son cou tout en guidant son sexe contre son entrée.

Il se redressa, surplombant Yuta de son corps et entra en lui d’un vif coup de reins. Il vit avec délectation Yuta cambrer le dos et laisser retomber le haut de son corps contre les draps, gémissant une nouvelle plainte. Des larmes se formèrent à nouveau au bord de ses yeux puis dévalèrent ses joues quand Jaehyun exerça un va-et-vient brutal sans lui laisser assez de temps pour s’habituer à sa présence en lui. Il posa ses larges mains sur la taille et l’une des fesses de Yuta, le prenant avec un rythme intense, de longs râles franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres en voyant son aîné se tortiller sous lui. Il donna un coup de reins plus brusque, touchant de plein fouet la prostate de Yuta qui cambra son corps en gémissant enfin de plaisir. Jaehyun conserva un rythme sec et précis, tirant de nombreuses plaintes de jouissance à Yuta.

La voix du japonais partant dans les aigües le rendit fou et il accéléra encore plus ses gestes, touchant sans relâche ce point en lui. Yuta bougea les hanches pour se faire rencontrer leurs corps encore plus brutalement, geignant quand la prise de Jaehyun sur ses hanches se fit plus forte. Il se libéra après quelques mouvements précis du brun en lui et il emporta Jaehyun dans sa délivrance, le guitariste lâchant un grognement presque bestial en se libérant dans le corps du blond. Il se laissa retomber sur son corps, étouffant Yuta sous son poids et il se décala quand le japonais laissa échapper un soupir d’inconfort. Jaehyun sortit de son corps épuisé puis se tourna alors sur le dos, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il tourna la tête vers Yuta qui n’avait pas bougé, et ne dit rien, ne bougeant pas. Il soupira et se redressa après un instant pour attraper un mouchoir et se nettoyer et également nettoyer le japonais qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, allongé sur le ventre et les bras à côté de sa tête.

Il voyait à ses épaules que Yuta avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Jaehyun l’aida à se glisser sous les draps puis se colla à son dos en soupirant d’aise et tomba presque de sommeil. Le silence n’était entrecoupé que par la lourde respiration du japonais qui avait les yeux dans le vague, le corps endolori. Il esquissa finalement un premier mouvement, grognant de douleur en sentant le corps puissant de Jaehyun dans son dos et surtout la douleur de ses reins. Il lui donna un coup de coude pour qu’il se détache de lui, et Jaehyun grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Yuta se redressa en position assise, gémissant de douleur et crut pendant un court instant que Jaehyun allait simplement se décaler sur le lit. Mais le grand brun se redressa sur ses coudes en entendant sa plainte et fronça les sourcils.

« __ Qu’est-ce que t’as ?_ »

Yuta lui lança un regard noir et grogna en simple réponse :

« __ Tu m’as fait mal, espèce de brute._ »

Et Yuta comprit que Jaehyun était toujours bien sous l’emprise de l’alcool lorsque, au lieu de s’inquiéter de l’avoir blessé ou de lâcher un petit rire nerveux, il éclata de rire. Yuta se sentit vexé et se releva alors vivement, ignorant la douleur qui le lançait dans le bas du dos. Il enfila son boxer et un sweat qu’il trouva par terre avec hâte avant de rassembler ses vêtements et de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Jaehyun réagit malgré son état d’ébriété avancé et se releva en appelant le japonais. Il trébucha dans le draps au pied du lit et passa en vitesse son boxer pour rattraper le blond. Jaehyun le rattrapa par le bras dans le couloir, l’empêchant de rejoindre sa chambre.

« __ Hey qu’est-ce qu’il te prend de te sauver comme ça ?_ »

Yuta se dégagea brusquement de sa prise en lui lançant un regard noir.

« __ Lâche-moi et va décuver. T’es content maintenant que t’as tiré ton coup comme un sauvage ?_

__ T’étais consentant il me semble._

__ Et alors ? T’es tellement bourré qu’au lieu de t’excuser de m’avoir fait mal, tu me ris au nez. Alors va te faire foutre._ »

Yuta reprit sa route vers sa chambre, mais fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par Jaehyun qui s’emparait à nouveau de son bras. Un peu trop fort car il fit grimacer Yuta, mais il répliqua immédiatement :

« __ Hey me parle pas comme ça ! Je croyais que c’était ce que tu voulais ? Non ?_

 __ Si, mais pas comme ça. Et tu le sais très bien._ »

La voix de Yuta se fit tremblante sur la dernière fois et il secoua la tête en répliquant ensuite :

« _ _Tu comprends vraiment rien…_ »

La douleur dans son regard fit louper un battement au cœur de Jaehyun qui l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser sans réfléchir. Yuta lâcha un gémissement surpris en faisant tomber les vêtements qu’il tenait encore, avant de se détacher de lui en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui fit reculer Jaehyun de trois pas en arrière, une main se posant sur sa joue. Il regarda Yuta avec confusion, qui se transforma en colère aux prochains mots du japonais.

« __ Tu me prends pour qui ?! Ce que t’as fait ce soir, c’est dégueulasse ! Donc quoi ? Tu m’as embrassé pour avoir ce que tu voulais et pouvoir me baiser à nouveau !? Je suis pas une pute ou une vulgaire poupée gonflable que tu peux prendre et venir remplir quand tu le veux ! Connard !_ »

Yuta n’eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte de la chambre de Jungwoo s’ouvrait – le jeune homme inquiet d’entendre ses amis crier à trois heures du matin – au moment où Jaehyun l’attrapait par les épaules et le plaquait bien trop brusquement contre le mur, énervé. Un craquement sec résonna dans le couloir et Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha un cri de douleur qui fit lâcher prise à Jaehyun. Il vit avec horreur Yuta porter une main à son épaule à présent douloureuse, le japonais se laissant presque tomber à terre sous la douleur lancinante qui le traversait. Jungwoo fut le premier à réagir et écarta brusquement Jaehyun du passage pour rejoindre le bassiste.

« __ Yuta ! Ça va ?_ »

Yuta avait les yeux humides de larmes et il avait les idées peu claires sous la douleur qu’il ressentait à l’épaule. Jungwoo hurla presque à Jaehyun d’attraper son téléphone mais le brun était figé. La scène sous ses yeux et la douleur qu’affichait Yuta le firent se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Il décuva presque instantanément en se rendant compte qu’il avait très certainement blessé son amant et il voulut faire un geste vers Yuta mais le blond recula par crainte. Jaehyun sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l’éclat de douleur et de peur dans le regard du japonais et Jungwoo lui hurla de reculer.

« __ Ne l’approche pas ! T’en as déjà assez fait non ?!_ »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Yuta et l’aida à se relever. Il le guida vers sa chambre en faisant attention à son épaule blessée et aida le bassiste à enfiler un pantalon avant de s’emparer de son téléphone. Il envoya un rapide message à Taeil pour lui expliquer la situation avant de récupérer ses clefs de voiture. Il aida son ami à mettre ses chaussures et le soutint vers l’entrée de l’appartement avec précaution, ne voulant pas le blesser davantage. Il ne porta même pas d’attention à Jaehyun toujours choqué dans le couloir et claqua la porte derrière eux, emmenant Yuta aux urgences. Le brun regarda la porte fermée sans réagir, et il resta un long moment sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire. Il finit par réagir, finissant de se rhabiller et sursauta quand son téléphone sonna après quelques minutes pour lui indiquer qu’il venait de recevoir un message de Jungwoo le tenant au courant de l’état de Yuta et lui expliquant qu’ils étaient bien aux urgences. Il pinça ses lèvres et s’assit dans le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains sous l’anxiété.

Jaehyun ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, guettant le retour de ses amis avec une boule au ventre. Ce fut finalement vers huit heures du matin, alors que le jour était levé depuis une heure déjà, que la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit. Jaehyun se redressa en vitesse, et déglutit nerveusement. Il observa Taeil entrer dans la pièce, suivi de Jungwoo et enfin de Yuta, qui semblait épuisé. Jaehyun se sentit immédiatement coupable en voyant le japonais avec le bras en écharpe, son épaule bloquée en place. Il se leva et voulut s’approcher de lui mais Taeil se mit en travers de sa route, l’empêchant ainsi d’atteindre Yuta.

« __ Ne t’approche pas de lui. Ca y et t’as décuvé ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ou pas ?_

 __ Taeil attends c’est pas ce que tu crois, je-_ »

Taeil le coupa à nouveau en levant la main, faisant signe à Jungwoo d’emmener Yuta se reposer puis incita Jaehyun à se taire avant de répliquer :

« __ Ah ouais ? Donc ce n’est pas ta faute si Yuta est dans l’incapacité de bouger son épaule à cause d’une luxation ?_

 __ Une luxation ?_ Fit Jaehyun, inquiet.

__ Oui, espèce de brute. Tu l’as poussé tellement fort par les épaules que tu lui as fait ça. C’est quoi ton problème au juste ?_

__ Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, Taeil ! Je ne voulais pas le blesser, jamais, tu le sais ! Je voulais qu’il m’écoute…_ » 

Taeil croisa les bras et répliqua ;

« __ Et l’éclater contre le mur c’était une bonne solution selon toi ? T’es inconscient ma parole._

 __ J’étais bourré !_ L’interrompit-il. _J’étais bourré et je sentais pas ma force. Je voulais qu’il écoute ce que j’avais à dire. Lui faire comprendre que c’était plus que d’habitude ce soir quand on a couché… Et que je l’ai pas juste embrassé pour ça !_ »

Taeil comprit alors que c’était une manière pour Jaehyun de prouver à Yuta qu’il tenait à lui plus que pour leur arrangement de coucher ensemble, mais il était surtout choqué de la violence dont il avait usé contre le japonais.

« __ Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler Jaehyun. Ce que tu as fait cette nuit c’est très grave. Et Yuta ne voudra certainement ni te voir ni te parler avant un bon moment. Félicitations à toi, je pense que tu as perdu gros ce soir. Et tu gâches également les promotions de Yuta pour ce nouvel album._ »

Jaehyun baissa la tête, honteux et il s’excusa à nouveau. Taeil soupira et laissa Jaehyun pour aller vérifier l’état de Yuta. Il ne ressortit de la chambre du japonais qu’une dizaine de minutes plus tard et disparut rapidement dans sa chambre, le téléphone en main. En voyant le regard colérique que Jungwoo lui envoya en quittant à son tour la chambre de Yuta, Jaehyun sut qu’il venait de tout gâcher avec le blond. Et il s’en mordait déjà les doigts.

Le lendemain, Taeil leur avait annoncer qu’ils se rendraient à leur première interview comme prévu, en l’absence du japonais et de lui-même. Jaehyun n’eut pas d’autre choix que de partir de l’appartement sans avoir pu s’excuser proprement auprès du japonais. Il se retrouvait alors quelques heures plus tard assis devant le journaliste, Taeyong et Doyoung devant lui et Johnny à ses côtés, mais la chaise de Yuta de l’autre côté désespérément vide. Aucun d’eux ne lui avait parlé de l’incident, mais ils voyaient dans leur regard que Taeil ou Jungwoo avaient dû les mettre au courant des évènements et des raisons de l’absence de Yuta. Et Jaehyun voulut disparaître. Surtout lorsque la journaliste leur posa la question de l’absence du cinquième membre. Ce fut Johnny qui répondit pour eux, évitant habilement la question sans donner plus de détails et l’interview continua sans que Jaehyun n’ouvre la bouche.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur loge, et Johnny osa enfin lui parler de la situation. Il s’attendait à se faire réprimander, mais le grand châtain était visiblement plus inquiet pour le japonais qu’autre chose. Jaehyun déglutit et ne sut quoi répondre quand le batteur lui demanda ce qu’il ressentait actuellement. Il sentait les regards brûlants de ses amis sur lui, alors il choisit d’être honnête.

« __ Comment je me sens ? Comme la pire des merdes. J’ai blessé Yuta, une des personnes que je chéries le plus, juste parce que j’avais trop de fierté jusque là pour lui parler et m’excuser de me comporter comme un connard avec lui depuis des mois. Et là j’ai tout gâché._ »

Johnny allait tenter de le rassurer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement et tomba sur la voix un peu paniqué de Ten :

« __ John ? Pourquoi y’a des rumeurs qui circulent sur Yuta et Taeil à l’aéroport ?! Il s’est passé quoi ? »_

__ Attends, quoi ?_

__ Des photos circulent sur les réseaux. Yuta serait à l’aéroport, et attendrait un vol pour le Japon. Je peux savoir pourquoi Yuta part alors que vous commencez les promotions pour Killing Vibes aujourd’hui ? Et surtout, pourquoi il a le bras en écharpe sur les photos ?!_ »

Johnny lança un rapide regard vers Jaehyun avant de continuer :

« __ Il y a eu un incident hier soir, et Yuta est blessé… Mais comment ça il est à l’aéroport ?_

 __ Je te dis ce que je vois sur les réseaux John ! J’en sais encore moins que toi. On se voit tout à l’heure pour en parler._ »

Ten raccrocha ensuite rapidement, et Johnny envoya un message à Taeil pour savoir, expliquant à ses amis ce que son amant venait de lui expliquer. Jaehyun sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que Yuta préférait partir plutôt que rester proche de lui dans leur appartement. Il se sentit encore plus abattu et coupable. Son angoisse de ne pouvoir s’excuser auprès de Yuta se fit plus forte encore lorsque plus tard dans la journée Taeil leur confirma que Yuta était rentré chez lui à Osaka au minimum pour le temps de sa convalescence et qu’il faisait donc une pause dans le groupe.

*******

Yuta soupira, posant son sac par terre à la sortie de l’aéroport. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone, vérifiant qu’il avait bien indiqué le bon terminal à Taeil pour qu’il vienne le récupérer. Son avion avait eu un peu d’avance et donc son ami n’était visiblement pas encore arrivé. Il choisit de s’appuyer sur sa valise en l’attendant et regarda rapidement les dernières informations que Taeil et Johnny lui avaient transmis au cours de la semaine. Cela faisait un mois depuis l’incident avec Jaehyun et un mois que Yuta était au Japon pour se reposer. Il sut que le retour dans leur appartement serait difficile, car cela signifiait retrouver le brun. Et Yuta ne savait pas s’il était prêt pour ça, mais il devait arrêter de fuir. Il sursauta quand une voiture s’arrêta devant lui et qu’il entendit un faible appel de son prénom.

Il leva la tête et fut surpris de voir Johnny et Ten sortir du véhicule et avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage, heureux de revoir leur ami. Ten fut le premier à le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec un immense sourire.

« __ Salut les gars, ça fait plaisir de vous voir._ »

Ten se recula et s’empara de son sac, tandis que Johnny saluait Yuta à son tour d’une franche accolade.

« __ Mais j’espère bien que tu es content de nous revoir ! Ca va ton épaule ? Et c’est quoi ces cheveux wow !_ »

Yuta hocha la tête avec un rire lorsque Johnny se recula pour le regarder et le japonais lui fit un sourire en répondant :

« __ Oui ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien. Je me suis reposé au maximum pour guérir sans complication, et un ami de ma mère m’a aidé dans la dernière semaine avec des séances de kiné. Donc pas de problème !_ »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Yuta fit un petit mouvement d’épaule, essayant de rassurer au maximum ses amis. Il remercia ensuite son ami pour le compliment sur ses cheveux et passa une main dedans. En effet, les cheveux autrefois blonds du bassiste étaient à présent d’un rouge flamboyant et il les avait coiffés en une petite queue de cheval basse. Ses deux amis furent rassurés et l’invitèrent à monter dans la voiture, s’occupant de porter son sac et sa valise dans le coffre. Ils prirent rapidement la route de l’appartement de Yuta, qui sentait sa nervosité se faire plus forte le temps du trajet et qui atteignit son maximum quand ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du logement.

« _Yuta, ne stresse pas, tout va bien aller tu sais ?_ Lui dit Ten en posant une main sur son bras en voyant son ami se mordre les lèvres.

__Je peux pas m’en empêcher… Je suis parti sans vous prévenir et.. Enfin je –_

__ Ne t’inquiètes pas personne ne t’en veut. On a tous compris que tu avais besoin de temps pour toi mh ?_ » 

Ten lui fit un dernier sourire pour finir de le rassurer puis ouvrit la porte de l’appartement, le sac du japonais toujours en main. Il l’invita ensuite à entrer, et Johnny referma la porte derrière eux une fois qu’ils eurent pénétrer dans l’habitation. Ses trois colocataires accueillirent Yuta, à sa grande surprise car il ne s’attendait pas à voir Jaehyun avec eux. Il déglutit et entra dans le salon, posant son sac sur le sol devant lui, levant le regard vers ses amis. Taeil et Jungwoo avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres, ravis de le revoir en bonne santé, mais Jaehyun semblait perdu, ne sachant quoi faire ni comment réagir. Il tenait dans sa main un simple bouquet de violettes et d’asters et d’immortelles, fleurs que Yuta n’avait jamais vu avant mais qui étaient magnifiques. Le japonais ne bougea pas, et ne fit pas attention à Jungwoo qui donnait un coup de coude à Jaehyun pour le forcer à avancer vers lui.

Le coréen paniqua un instant avant de se reprendre et d’avancer vers Yuta. Ce dernier se retint de justesse d’avoir un mouvement de recul, ayant perdu la confiance qu’il avait autrefois en Jaehyun. Il observa alors le guitariste s’arrêter à une distance raisonnable de lui et lui tendre le bouquet mélangeant les trois types de fleurs, arrangé en un magnifique mélange de violet et de jaunes que Yuta admira un instant dans les mains du brun avant de les récupérer avec hésitation. Il était assez choqué que Jaehyun fasse un pas vers lui si vite, mais Yuta comprit alors qu’il devait toujours se sentir extrêmement coupable de son acte passé. Yuta prit le bouquet avec précaution, levant finalement le regard vers le visage de Jaehyun quand celui-ci prit la parole :

« __ Bon retour à la maison, Yuta.._

 __ M-Merci Jaehyun.._ »

L’échange était assez timide et mal assuré, mais les quatre amis assistant à la scène se détendirent finalement et exprimèrent finalement leur joie de voir leur ami de retour. Johnny emporta le sac et la valise du japonais jusque sa chambre, tandis que ce dernier allait mettre les fleurs dans un verre pour ne pas les abîmer. Il observa un instant les fleurs, s’interrogeant sur le choix des espèces fait par le coréen. Taeil qui le regardait faire s’appuya sur le pas de la porte et fit un sourire tendre en voyant le japonais caresser les fines pétales de l’une des aster.

« _ _Elles sont magnifiques hein ?_ »

Yuta sursauta à son intervention et se tourna vers lui, les joues rosies et il hocha la tête.

« __ Hm, oui elles le sont…_

__ Jaehyun a passé un temps fou à les choisir. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise et envoyer le mauvais message._

__ Quel message ?_ Demanda Yuta en fronçant les sourcils.

 __ Ahah, à toi de chercher, Yu._ »

Il lâcha un petit rire qui rendit Yuta confus, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges en rigolant, lui chuchotant qu’il était heureux de le revoir. Yuta lui fit un petit sourire sincère et annonça d’une voix plus assurée :

« __ Je suis content d’être rentré… Ca fait plaisir de tous vous revoir…_

 __ Tous ?_ Interrogea Taeil en levant un sourcil avant de se recevoir un coup de coude. 

__ Oh la ferme._ »

Il éclata de rire à la réplique du japonais, mais prit une expression plus sérieuse quand Yuta reprit la parole, sans faire attention à Jaehyun qui s’apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine.

« _ Oui, tous. Vous m’avez tous manqués. Sans exception.

_ Et… Jaehyun ? Tu lui en veux toujours pour… enfin pour tout ça ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Jaehyun retint inconsciemment sa respiration, s’attendant au pire, mais il ouvrit de grands yeux quand le bassiste répondit d’une voix douce :

« __ Non… Je sais que je devrais être un peu plus en colère contre lui mais… Inconsciemment je me dis que si on avait discuté entre adultes, et que je ne l’avais pas fui en essayant de jouer à son jeu, on aurait pu résoudre ça sans dommage. Mais j’ai été trop fier et je me suis moi-même fait du mal. Et ce soir-là, je ne sais pas… Je m’attendais à ce que les choses changent vraiment ? Alors quand il a ri, je me suis tout de suite vexé. Je savais qu’il était bourré, et donc pas forcément à cent-pour-cent concentré, mais j’ai juste voulu lui montrer combien j’étais blessé et…_ »

Yuta soupira avant de continuer, d’une voix plus faible :

« __ Et j’ai encore tenté de mettre de la distance entre nous. Alors qu’il faisait enfin un pas vers moi. Il essayait de me retenir, de me parler, et au lieu de l’écouter je lui gueulais dessus. J’ai l’impression que le premier à avoir tout gâché, c’est moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ »

Taeil hocha la tête en posant une main sur le bras du japonais et lui expliqua alors :

« __ Mais Yuta, je veux que tu sache quelque chose. Il ne s’est pas passé un jour sans que Jaehyun n’essaye d’avoir de tes nouvelles. Soit il regardait sur les réseaux pour voir si des photos de toi circulaient au Japon, ou alors il nous demandait comment tu allais lorsqu’on raccrochait d’une discussion avec toi. Et il a fait de nombreux efforts, à commencer par ces fleurs._ »

Yuta ouvrit de grands yeux surpris aux révélations de son ami et eut ensuite un sourire tendre en admirant à nouveau les fleurs. Il vint mordiller sa lèvre et leva le regard vers Taeil quand son ami reprit la parole :

« __ Juste, laisse-lui une chance de s’excuser en bonne et due forme d’accord ? Tout n’est pas gâché, je le sais._ Yuta hocha la tête et Taeil reprit : _Bien, maintenant que cela est dit, tu vas aller te reposer. Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme demain pour nous rejoindre dans les répétitions ok ?_ »

Yuta acquiesça et Jaehyun préféra s’éclipser avant que le japonais ne sorte de la cuisine et ne tombe sur lui. Il faudra qu’il remercie Taeil pour avoir plaidé sa cause ainsi. Il savait au moins que le japonais tenait toujours à lui et ne le détestais pas après son geste honteux et violent. Il soupira et rejoignit le salon pour discuter avec ses amis. Yuta resta un instant seul dans la cuisine à observer les fleurs, puis choisit finalement de les transporter jusque sa chambre, un sourire doux aux lèvres, que ses amis ne manquèrent pas. Jaehyun parut surpris mais tenta de ne pas le montrer, ses oreilles tout de même rouges. En posant les fleurs sur son bureau à côté de sa basse, Yuta se promit de laisser une chance à Jaehyun si le brun tentait de faire des efforts vers lui.

Et Yuta put observer les efforts de Jaehyun durant la première semaine qu’il leur fallut pour préparer leur showcase qui avait été annulé puis décalé pour quand Yuta serait de retour en bonne santé pour participer. Jaehyun avait hésité plusieurs jours avant d’oser venir lui parler. Il s’était tout d’abord excusé, et Yuta voyait dans son regard que le coréen se sentait toujours mal de l’avoir blessé ainsi. Le jeune homme lui avait alors assuré que c’était oublié, et le remercia même pour les fleurs. Il se souvint ensuite du regard gêné du brun qui lui avait alors dit « J’espère que tu en comprendras le message… » et Yuta avait alors commencé à faire quelques petites recherches sans vraiment comprendre. Ils avaient ensuite renoué leur amitié, les choses se faisant naturellement sans précipitation ni rancœur de la part du japonais. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Ils ne pourraient pas revenir dessus, mais la nouvelle attention sincère que Jaehyun lui portait depuis son retour – et même avant vu les dires de Taeil – touchait beaucoup Yuta.

Actuellement, ils étaient tous dans la salle où aurait lieu leur évènement, et Yuta reprenait enfin du plaisir à jouer, bien qu’il sentît toujours une petite gêne à son articulation, mais rien de bien handicapant ou douloureux. Ils s’entraînaient depuis le début d’après-midi et alors que vingt heures approchaient, Taeil annonça que cela suffirait pour aujourd’hui et qu’ils étaient libres pour la soirée. Yuta s’occupait donc de ranger soigneusement sa guitare basse lorsque Jaehyun s’approcha de lui avec un air peu assuré. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence au japonais et celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« __ Hey Yu… Je… Enfin je voudrais te proposer qu’on aille boire un verre, tu es partant ?_

__ Tu veux dire…_

__ Oui. Juste nous deux._ »

Dire que Yuta en fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il dût avoir un air relativement surpris et perdu et ne sut quoi dire pendant un instant que Jaehyun dût prendre cela comme un refus. Il détourna le regard et s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Yuta attrapa son poignet :

« __ Attends ! Tu ne m’as pas laissé le temps de répondre._ Il eut un petit rire en voyant l’air perdu du brun : _Tu m’as surpris c’est tout. Mais j’accepte. Si c’est toi qui payes._ Ajouta-t-il finalement pour masquer sa gêne. »

Jaehyun lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de sourire en coin à sa dernière réplique et répondit alors :

« __ Evidemment que je paye, c’est moi qui t’invite. Et je ne fais pas payer la personne à qui je propose un rendez-vous._ »

Yuta se sentit rougir et son cœur s’accéléra aux derniers mots du guitariste.

« __R-Rendez-vous ?_

 __ Oui._ Sa voix fut plus assurée cette fois et il ajouta : _Si tu veux bien considérer cette petite sortie comme notre premier rendez-vous bien sûr. Je veux faire les choses bien cette fois…_ »

Yuta se sentit rougir à la soudaine assurance du brun mais hocha la tête, acceptant. Il se laissa alors entraîner par Jaehyun dans les loges où ils récupérèrent leurs vestes et sacs, et ils saluèrent leurs amis avant que Jaehyun ne leur annonce de ne pas les attendre pour manger. Il reçut des sifflements en réponse et Jaehyun leva les yeux au ciel sans rien ajouter, invitant Yuta à le suivre. Le japonais eut juste le temps de voir Ten lui faire un clin d’œil tandis que Jungwoo lâchait une remarque que Yuta choisit de ne pas relever. Yuta suivit Jaehyun en tirant puérilement la langue à ses amis les faisant éclater de rire.

Ils rejoignirent l’extérieur et Jaehyun se dirigea naturellement vers sa moto avec laquelle il était venu le midi, et tendit un casque à Yuta. Le japonais eut un sourire en constatant que le coréen avait prévu deux casques.

« _ _Tu avais prévu ça à l’allée ?_

 __ Hm, j’avais déjà prévenu Taeil que je comptais te proposer de sortir… Allez grimpe._ »

Il enfila son propre casque puis enfourcha sa moto en faisant signe au japonais de s’installer derrière lui. Yuta enfila son casque et grimpa derrière le brun sur l’engin, mordillant sa lèvre en passant ses bras autour de la taille du guitariste quand il démarra. Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule du brun et apprécia la route, laissant Jaehyun le guider sans lui poser de questions sur la destination. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite en centre-ville, garé à côté d’un petit restaurant. Yuta parut surpris de constater qu’il s’agissait d’un restaurant japonais. Ils rangèrent les casques et Jaehyun mit un antivol sur sa roue avant d’entraîner Yuta avec lui vers l’entrée du petit restaurant. Ils s’installèrent à une table et commencèrent naturellement à discuter, parlant de leurs projets pour le showcase à venir, puis quand ils eurent fini de manger et rejoins le petit parc à quelques pas de là ils se mirent à parler d’eux et de leur relation. Le ton de la conversation se fit plus sérieux après quelques temps et Yuta apprécia la précaution de Jaehyun.

« __ Je veux encore une fois m’excuser pour mon comportement et de t’avoir blessé ainsi. Je m’en veux et m’en voudrais toujours, car tu es vraiment une personne importante pour moi, et je n’ai pas su te le montrer de la meilleure des façons. J’ai gâché beaucoup de choses avec ma façon d’agir ces derniers mois et je m’en veux, parce que je t’ai fait croire que tu n’étais pas précieux pour moi, alors que c’est tout l’inverse. Je veux vraiment que tu comprennes que je ne savais pas comment agir avec toi, et que le soir où tu es parti avec cet inconnu, je me suis senti totalement con. J’ai eu l’impression de t’avoir moi-même pousser entre ses bras et la seule manière que j’ai trouvé de me défendre, c’est de te blesser en te parlant comme ça… Et j’en suis désolé. »_

Yuta hocha la tête en comprenant ses mots, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il regarda Jaehyun dans les yeux en demandant :

« __ Et pendant la tournée ? Tes départs comme un voleur à chaque fois qu’on… A chaque fois, pourquoi ?_

 __ Je sais pas… Je pense que par fierté j’avais peur de me laisser emporter ? Et quand je comprends maintenant ce que tu ressentais quand je faisais ça, je m’en veux. Tu te dénigrais à cause de moi et ce n’est absolument pas ce que je voulais. Vraiment pas. J’aimerais te faire comprendre que je tiens à toi, Yu._ »

Yuta se mordit la lèvre sans savoir quoi dire cette fois. L’aisance de Jaehyun à lui parler de ce qu’il ressentait changeait beaucoup de ce à quoi Yuta était habitué. Et il en était heureux. Cela montrait que Jaehyun tenait vraiment à lui et faisait de gros efforts sur lui-même pour s’améliorer et s’expliquer. Yuta ne pouvait que l’apprécier. Peut-être avait-il vraiment bien fait de partir sans un mot se ressourcer. Car apparemment, cela avait été bénéfique des deux côtés. Yuta sourit tendrement au guitariste en se tournant vers lui. Il sentit son ventre se nouer en pensant à ce qu’il comptait faire, et prit finalement son courage à deux mains. Il approcha son corps de celui de Jaehyun posant ses mains fines sur les épaules carrées du coréen. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Jaehyun ouvrit de grands yeux et ne bougea pas, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite et il répondit au baiser après quelques secondes de flottements, glissant ses mains sur la taille fine du japonais. Yuta s’écarta tout aussi doucement de lui et lui chuchota :

« __ J’apprécie vraiment tes efforts Jae. Merci._ »

Et Jaehyun dût user de tout son self control pour ne pas embrasser Yuta avec fougue quand le japonais se recula les joues rougies et le regard un peu fuyant. Il lui fit simplement un tendre sourire en retour, calant une mèche de cheveux rouges de son ami – amant ? – derrière son oreille. Ils se remirent à marcher, les discussions se faisant plus légères et quand l’heure se fit vraiment tardive, ils choisirent de rentrer. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans l’appartement car il était vraiment tard et leurs amis devaient sûrement dormir. Yuta salua Jaehyun, le remerciant encore pour la soirée et entra dans sa chambre, s’appuyant sur la porte avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, heureux de cette soirée avec Jaehyun. Leur premier rendez-vous.

Et ce ne fut pas le dernier, car ils sortirent encore tous les deux plusieurs fois, allant simplement se promener, faire du shopping ensemble ou manger au restaurant. Leur relation allait bien mieux, et les sentiments de Yuta revenaient avec force. Ce qu’il ressentait avant l’incident pour Jaehyun était peut-être plus fort encore, mais surtout plus pur, car Jaehyun le traitait maintenant comme un amant et non comme un « sex friend » et cela se voyait dans l’attention qu’il lui portait au quotidien. Le coréen faisait un maximum d’efforts pour montrer à Yuta qu’il tenait à lui, sans parvenir à exprimer sincèrement ses regrets. Mais Yuta le comprenait et appréciait la moindre attention qui lui était porté. Il espérait à présent que le brun se montrerait plus entreprenant lors de leur prochain rendez-vous, car bien qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes et flirtaient parfois, ils ne s’étaient pas réembrassé depuis le premier soir passés à deux.

Yuta avait fini par trouver la signification des fleurs que Jaehyun lui avait offert le jour de son retour et était très touché. Il avait alors compris que Jaehyun voulait lui exprimer : de l’amour par l’utilisation des violettes, une fidélité par les aster et surtout ses profonds regrets grâce aux immortelles. Yuta en avait été extrêmement touché mais voulait laisser le choix à Jaehyun d’enfin officialiser leur relation et ne voulait absolument pas le forcer, bien qu’il commençat à s’impatienter. Mais pour ce soir, Yuta était surtout nerveux, car c’était enfin le moment de leur première performance au complet devant leurs fans. Yuta était assez anxieux, car si ses amis avaient pu se préparer et connaître les réactions des fans, le japonais n’avait pas pu vivre cette expérience. Et surtout, il ne savait pas comment les fans allaient réagir après son absence de presque un mois et demi. Johnny qui était déjà prêt, vint voir Yuta et posa une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter.

« _ _Hey Yu, tu es prêt ?_ Lui demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire, avant de le perdre légèrement en voyant l’air très stressé du japonais. _Tout va bien ?_

__ Je… Je sais pas trop. J’ai peur._

__ Ne t’inquiètes pas, tout ira bien ! Tu es fin prêt et tu vas gérer, comme toujours. Ok ?_ »

Yuta se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête en se laissant entraîner par le grand châtain. Ils s’installèrent sur scène, Yuta s’emparant de sa basse rouge et argenté et prenant place à la droite de Taeyong et Doyoung qui étaient au centre de la scène. Jaehyun vint poser un bras sur le bas du dos de Yuta en passant à côté de lui et lui fit un tendre sourire tout en lui murmurant en japonais « **_Tout ira bien_** ». Cette simple phrase sembla enfin détendre Yuta qui souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et se concentrer, au moment où les lumières s’allumaient pour leur première chanson. Ils purent entendre les cris des fans au moment où le petit rideau s’ouvrait pour les dévoiler alors qu’ils jouaient leur chanson titre pour leur album.

Une fois les deux premières chansons finies, toutes les lumières se rallumèrent et Yuta put enfin voir la petite surprise de leurs fans. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en observant les petites bannières où était écrit en japonais et coréen « Bon retour Yuta ». Il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Taeyong vint le prendre dans ses bras, et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux sous l’émotion. Tout son stress disparut instantanément sous cet accueil de leurs fans et il eut alors un grand sourire quand, après un petit temps de discussion, ils reprirent avec une autre chanson de leur album. Yuta joua avec plaisir, les yeux brillants tant il était heureux d’être de retour. Son humeur changea cependant à nouveau quand ils firent une pause pour aller régler un incident technique. Yuta sortit de scène, mais fut surpris d’entendre la voix de Jaehyun.

« __ Bon, alors je vais profiter de ce moment pour vous faire une petite surprise._ Il eut un instant de pause avant de reprendre, lançant un regard vers Johnny qui s’était installé derrière son clavier, commençant à jouer quelques notes douces, accompagné par Jaehyun à sa propre guitare. _J’espère que cette chanson, totalement différente de notre style différent en tant que groupe, vous plaira. Et qu’elle plaira surtout à la personne concernée._ »

Yuta jeta un regard intrigué vers ses amis présents avec lui en loges qui ne lui firent que de simples sourires amusés, et il comprit alors que l’incident technique n’était qu’une fausse excuse pour cette surprise de la part de Jaehyun. Yuta allait demander ce qu’il se passait à ses amis mais le bassiste ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en entendant les premières paroles de Jaehyun :

« _ _Je te le dis, je murmure avec tendresse. Ce soir, ce soir tu es mon ange_ _. **Je t’aime.** »_

Yuta sentit son cœur louper un battement en entendant Jaehyun chanter en anglais, mais également en japonais. Et surtout de l’entendre prononcer ces trois mots qu’il espérait tant dans sa langue natale. Il s’empressa de rejoindre le bord de la scène et resta sur le côté pour écouter et regarder Jaehyun continuer de chanter la chanson les yeux fermés. Les yeux de Yuta s’embuèrent de larmes quand, après le premier refrain, Jaehyun rouvrit les yeux et tourna un instant le regard vers lui, reprenant le japonais pour continuer à chanter.

« ** __ A partir de maintenant et pour toujours, je t’en prie, malgré la personne que je suis, reste auprès de moi jusqu’à ma mort._** »

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas pour le reste de la chanson, les fans hurlant en voyant l’échange et quand Jaehyun eut fini de chanter, une dernière note résonna dans la salle au moment où Yuta agit par pur instinct. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et le rouge aux joues devant la déclaration évidente du brun, Yuta courut jusqu’à Jaehyun qui venait de reposer sa guitare sur son portant. Il réceptionna Yuta entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui et il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le japonais passait ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassait passionnément. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, mais répondit à l’échange en fermant les yeux sous les cris hystériques des fans et les éclats de joie de leurs amis sur les côtés de la scène. De nombreux flash capturèrent cet instant où le couple échangeait un long baiser langoureux et amoureux. Jaehyun assumait enfin pleinement ses sentiments pour Yuta, et le lui montrait de la plus belle des façons.

*******

Yuta était installé en travers dans le lit qu’il partageait à présent avec Jaehyun, allongé sur le ventre et en train de lire un manga tout en écoutant de la musique. Il n’entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit et sursauta quand le lit s’affaissa et que le corps de Jaehyun se colla à son dos.

« _ _Hey… Tu m’ignores ou quoi ?_

 __ Hmm non, je ne t’avais pas entendu…_ Répondit Yuta en lâchant son livre et se retournant pour se retrouver dos sur le matelas.

 __ J’ai vu ça._ Rigola Jaehyun en embrassant es lèvres. _Je voulais te montrer ça._ Dit finalement le brun en montrant un magazine. »

Jaehyun se redressa en position assise pour ainsi permettre à Yuta d’en faire de même. Yuta récupéra le magazine et l’ouvrit à la page que lui montrait Jaehyun. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une photo d’eux s’embrassant sur la scène de leur showcase et rigola à la remarque de Jaehyun :

« __ On est franchement photogénique tu ne trouves pas ?_

 __ Hmhm plutôt pas mal ouais~ !_ Rigola le japonais en admirant la photo. »

Il laissa tomber le magazine sur le matelas à côté d’eux puis se pencha vers Jaehyun, grimpant tout naturellement sur ses genoux. Le grand brun passa ses mains autour de la taille fine du japonais et s’humidifia les lèvres à l’aisance que Yuta avait pour initier ce genre d’échanges. Il lâcha un petit rire quand le japonais lui susurra à l’oreille :

« __ Mais je préfère mille fois profiter de l’original._ »

Jaehyun fit un sourire en coin au japonais et l’embrassa avec passion en l’attirant encore plus contre lui, collant leurs torses et attrapant une des cuisses du japonais. Il se laissa tomber en arrière en l’attirant avec lui et Yuta se retrouva alors au-dessus de lui, les lèvres toujours scellées dans un baiser qui se fit plus torride. Les mains curieuses de Jaehyun se faufilèrent sous le tank top de Yuta, effleurant sa peau et le faisant soupirer dans le baiser. En guise de revanche, Yuta glissa une de ses jambes entre celles du brun, venant frotter contre son bas-ventre emprisonné dans son jogging. Cela arracha un gémissement à Jaehyun qui pencha la tête en arrière et Yuta en profita pour promener ses lèvres contre son cou et son oreille, en mordillant son lobe.

Les doigts de Jaehyun se firent plus curieux et remontèrent le haut encore plus sur le corps de Yuta, dévoilant son ventre et son piercing. Il donna un coup de reins et inversa ainsi leur position, allongeant Yuta sous lui et promenant directement sa main sur son ventre plat, jouant avec son piercing. Il soupira de plaisir quand Yuta redessina de sa langue le tatouage qui ornait son cou et sa deuxième main rejoignit les fesses du japonais sous son pantalon de yoga bordeaux, le faisant gémir à la sensation de la main chaude de Jaehyun sur sa peau. L’exploration se fit plus précise encore et Yuta dût attraper la main du brun pour le stopper. Il le força à retirer leurs hauts et quand il fut repoussé contre le matelas, une plainte lui échappa, Jaehyun lui retirant son pantalon avec ferveur, envoyant également voler son jogging dans le même temps.

Leurs corps échauffés se retrouvèrent donc avec passion, leurs peaux chaudes se frôlant et ils continuèrent leurs attouchements respectifs. Après une rapide mais experte humidification, les doigts de Jaehyun se frayèrent un chemin entre les parois de Yuta, celui-ci gémissant son plaisir contre la bouche chaude du brun. Le japonais passa ses mains sur les abdominaux du guitariste et alors qu’il le préparait, il s’empara de sa verge encore cachée par son boxer pour enivrer encore plus ses sens. Les attentions prodiguées sur le corps de l’autre les rendirent fous, si bien que Yuta stoppa ses gestes et détacha leurs bouches pour gémir.

« __ St-Stop Jae. Je te veux, maintenant._ »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et les débarrassa tous les deux de leurs derniers vêtements, et se positionna au-dessus de Yuta. Il attrapa l’une de ses cuisses pour la remonter sur sa hanche, posant son second coude à côté de la tête du japonais. Il le regarda dans les yeux, calant l’une de ses mèches d’un rouge flamboyant derrière son oreille et le prit ensuite avec lenteur, observant avec plaisir les yeux de Yuta s’ouvrir un peu plus grand et le bassiste se cambrer sous lui pour l’accueillir. Il entra totalement en lui puis s’immobilisa le temps que Yuta s’habitue à sa présence, puis exerça le premier mouvement qui les fit gémir à l’unisson. Les mains du japonais s’agrippèrent à ses biceps et ses épaules et il serra les doigts à chaque mouvement précis des reins de Jaehyun.

« __ Ahn !_ »

La réponse à ses gémissements fut des coups de reins encore plus précis et Yuta gémit encore plus fort pour transmettre tout son plaisir au brun. Il remonta sa seconde hanche autour des reins de Jaehyun croisant les chevilles contre ses reins et bougeant les hanches pour l’encourager à le prendre plus brutalement encore. Les mains du bassiste rejoignirent la nuque et les cheveux de Jaehyun, attirant son visage contre le sien pour l’embrasser langoureusement. L’échange devint plus torride encore, Jaehyun parcourant la bouche de Yuta de sa langue curieuse avant de se lover contre celle du japonais, tout en rendant ses hanches plus précises, touchant à présent sans relâche le point sensible du bassiste. Ils vinrent finalement en même temps, scellant leur libération d’un baiser passionné, les hanches de Jaehyun bougeant toujours pour leur faire profiter de l’orgasme jusqu’au bout.

Jaehyun se laissa ensuite tomber sur le côté, attirant Yuta avec lui pour que le japonais reste tout proche de lui sans se faire écraser sous son poids. Yuta se redressa un instant, soulevant les hanches pour laisser le sexe à présent au repos du brun quitter son corps pour se réinstalla sur son torse en soupirant. Il redessina son tatouage de ses doigts fins tout en soupirant.

« __ Tu m’as tué…_ »

Sa réplique tira un rire à Jaehyun qui lui chuchota alors à l’oreille d’une voix suave :

« __ T’as si peu d’endurance, je suis déçu beau gosse_. »

Le japonais lui lança alors un regard de défi et répondit avec malice :

« __ Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok…_ »

Yuta reprit alors ses lèvres en un baiser chaud et laissa ses mains parcourir ses abdos musclés et définis tout en se plaçant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il recula ensuite, surplombant Jaehyun qui eut soudainement très chaud en voyant l’aura si sexy du bassiste sur lui. Il laissa une de ses larges mains se promener sur la taille du japonais, qui chassa sa main d’un geste vif tout en descendant sur son corps, rejoignant rapidement son bas-ventre. Jaehyun se releva sur ses coudes mais un gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres quand Yuta souffla sur son sexe à nouveau excité.

Une de ses mains rejoignit la chevelure rouge du bassiste lorsque sa bouche pulpeuse entoura son sexe, faisant grogner Jaehyun de plaisir qui se laissa retomber sur le matelas en donnant un coup de hanche. Bientôt, de nouveaux gémissements emplirent la chambre et leurs corps s’unirent encore une fois, et le couple profita enfin de leur plein bonheur bien mérité.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ~ 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé plonger dans un univers où nos chouchous sont des rockstars~ 
> 
> Voici le lien des paroles pour la chanson utilisée pour la surprise de Jaehyun : il s'agit de Wherever You Are de One Ok Rock !  
> ~> https://www.nautiljon.com/paroles/one+ok+rock/wherever+you+are.html
> 
> J'attends vos avis en commentaires ~ <3  
> Love you guys~  
> Yukkuri


End file.
